The Siren Sisters
by DraGonMistress704
Summary: [ON HOLD] AU they met for one day, and he never forgot her. a story of lve and three sisters that are lively, bold, and tough to the core. but what happens when they meet three men? planned to be a thre part story, please tell me what you think!
1. Such Innocence

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters or profiles. Though I wish I did. I'm just using names and looks, this story is original.  
  
**THE SIREN SISTERS  
**  
CHAPTER ONE: SUCH INNOCENCE  
  
In the land of Japan, times were changing. Though royalty still stood, and framers still farmed, the lands were beginning to discover each other. Ships sailed seas to import and export, to trade or barter for goods. New people met each other, and languages were exchanged. And this, a boy would learn.  
  
Demons were known and respected, not mysteries in the dark. Most were lords, others servants to those lords. They mainly stuck to their kind, but were known to mingle with humans on a social level. It was shunned by the old, made curious by the young. And the present either hated, or respected the demons. But no one would challenge their power without good cause, and most times, it was solved diplomatically. But there had been blood shed in the past. And don't mistake, demons fought among each other, for certain reasons or another. And though it was rare, demons could fall for humans, as one young lord had done. They were mated souls, no one could deny, but yet, there were those who still disapproved. And it was this reason, that a little boy ran from safety for fear of himself.  
  
The night sky with black, with only the stars to shine his way. For one thing was missing, the moon. The cursed day that his blood betrayed him, and made him human. He hated these days, and he hated being human, but his mother always told him not to be a hypocrite. So he accepted, no matter how it hurt. But he ran now, his mother's calls far behind, as he ran through the forest of his family's land. An owl's hoot spooked him, and snapping twigs made his heart pump. Damn the new moon and it darkness. For it did leave him in the dark, his golden eyed demon vision gone, and had his silver eyes darting to and fro. His speed was also gone, and his small fists hid dull nails. He tripped, and gritted human teeth. But he got back up.  
  
Stupid Miiyo, stupid Tenchi and Miroku. They had put these ideas in his head, and now they haunted him. He was loved, he knew he was. But what of other people? Simple, Miiyou had told him, they either hate you or like you. There's not many, but there persons who did not like him. Why? For his mixed dirty blood. And on this night, where he had cried in pain for losing his demon blood, his mother had tried to reassure him that nothing would ever had to him, she and his father would protect him from those who hated him. But could she protect him from himself? He had ranted, getting his father's attention from the palace dining area, but by the time he had arrived, his boy was gone. His boy had run into the forest. Crying and fearing for his life.  
  
But now he feared for a different reason. He was lost no doubt, and the dark only made his panic rise. If he had his demon sense of smell, he could find his way home by following the musk of his father, and the perfume of his mother, but sadly to say, he couldn't smell either. He was sure his father was searching for him, making his cousin as well, but when they would find him, he was not sure. So he kept running. He heard the sound of water and ran to it. It would make it easier for his father. But as he neared, he heard something else, and slowed his pace to listen.  
  
_If only if only, the woodpecker cried,  
  
The bark on the tree was as soft as the sky,  
  
While the wolf waits below, hungry and lonely,  
  
He cries to the moooooooooon! If only If only...  
_  
It was a voice, a pretty one at that, and the boy walked transfixed in the direction of it. He had never heard such sweet a voice singing, not even his mother could match. He gulped, and neared a bush where the sound was coming. He pushed the bush back to find a clearing with a small pool, its surface silver by starlight.  
  
_If only if only, the moon speaks no reply,  
  
Reflecting the sun and all that's gone by,  
  
Be strong my weary wolf, turn around boldly,  
  
Fly high my baby bird, my angel my only.  
  
_When the voice stopped, the boy longed for it again. So he looked for it. And spotted her. With the pretty voice, came a pretty face of pale skin, rosy child lips, and pert little nose. Her brown eyes sparkled in a secret way, and her raven locks hung to one side as she leaned to look over the rock she sat upon and into the mirror-like surface of the pond. Her peasant clothes looked big, but she looked comfortable upon the rock as well. And she smiled at herself, in a sad way.  
  
"Why do you stop?" he asked, and she shrieked in surprise. He noticed now she was a bit younger than him, maybe seven or eight to his nine winters. But those surprised eyes softened to become welcoming, and she giggled.  
  
"Sorry, you scared me. You are very quiet. Why did I stop what?"  
  
"Your singing...why did you stop?" he asked again, and she gasped, then giggled, hiding her blush behind her hands. He quirked a brow at her.  
  
"You...you like my singing?" she said shyly, wringing a piece of her kimono. He blushed as his words were sent back at him, making him look away as he nodded. She giggled again, and hopped down from her rock. Skipping up to him, he blushed a lot as she got in his face to stare hard. He blinked and backed up.  
  
"What?!"  
  
She smiled, "you're clean, not like the field workers. Yet you wear simple robes. Who are you?"  
  
He puffed his chest and streaked it, making his breath leave in a whoosh, she giggled at him, and he gave her a sheepish smile. "I am the prince of this land."  
  
This time she laughed right out in his face, taking him aback. "Oh why yes, your highness, I would have never guessed it was you in your bathing pants and under kimono."  
  
He blushed red hot. He had forgotten all about that, but he growled nonetheless, making her laugh harder. "But I am!"  
  
"Do not fool me! Everyone knows the demon lord's son is a hanyou. And you are human, it seems. So who are you?"  
  
He went to answer again, but stopped, and mentally cursed with his limited child's language his hanyou blood. How could he prove her wrong if he didn't even look like himself? But the girl cocked her head at him, studying his frowning face. She took in his reflective silver eyes, and his glorious long back hair. Unfearful, she ran a hand down one forelock, feeling the silkiness of it, and he jumped from her hand. But she smiled. Skipping back to the water's edge, she sat cross-legged and stared at the water. Cautious, the boy went and sat next to her. She turned to him smiling.  
  
"You said you liked my singing, would you like me to sing?" she said, pink tinting her cheeks. He blushed, and nodded. "Okay. It's a lullaby my mother sings to me, learned from my father. He's a foreigner you know."  
  
He blinked at her, eyes wide with childish fascination. "Really?"  
  
"Yep, he has wide eyes, and black hair, and eyes as green as grass. His has a nice voice too, thick with his accent. He promised to take us to his home one day, and I really want to go. The lullaby came from his home, though he had to change the words cause we couldn't understand them at first."  
  
And she sang that lullaby, the one he had heard when he first came. How long he had stayed there he wasn't sure, but he liked it. He liked spending time with her, hearing her sing. At one point, they had played a game of tag around the pond, and fell exhausted by its side. Seeing each other tired brought laughs, and they soon were gripping their stomachs as tears rolled from their eyes. Then, they had looked at each other, a mischievous glint in the girl's eyes, and she pounced him. He yelled out, and they had a full fledged wrestling match. Though he could have won, she was tricky, and pinned him under her.  
  
"Say it! You give!" she screamed when he suddenly flipped her off him and he smirked at her and she as huffed getting a twig from her hair.  
  
"I never give."  
  
"That's not fair! You're a boy!"  
  
"So! You're the one who jumped me!"  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
"Pansy!"  
  
"Pig face!"  
  
"Wench!"  
  
At this the girl looked horrified, and she burst out into tears. The boy panicked, and quickly kneeled in front of her, confused on how to give comfort. As she continued to cry, he just gave up and hugged her.  
  
"Don't cry! I didn't mean it! I swear!"  
  
She pulled away sniffling, a pink not do to crying tinting her cheeks. She wiped her face on her sleeve, and sniffed real loud. She gave him a smile that brightened him. "Its okay, it's just that my mother says that wenches are bad people and don't deserve to walk the streets. She also said they were whores, but I don't know what that is."  
  
He nodded, and just sat there in front of her as she kneeled with him. He plucked the grass nervously, not really knowing if he was forgiven. But when he looked up, she smiled at him, melting his nine year old heart. She stuck a hand in her pocket and brought out a piece of cloth. It was white, and a square, and in the corner was embroidered a K. she gave it to him and he just stared at him.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"My mother made it. I really liked playing with you, even though I was suppose to be in bed. Take it, and you can give it back when we see each other again."  
  
He looked back up and nodded his head pursing his small lips. Thinking quickly, he looked around and spotted small bushy purple flowers and picked a small bunch. And handed it to her. She smiled.  
  
"Just so you don't forget me."  
  
She shook her head hard, "never! We're friends now. But I have to go before my mother finds out I'm not home."  
  
They stood, and he stayed as she skipped off. But she turned around and waved good bye to him. And clutching the cloth, he waved back...  
  
**&--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------&  
**  
"Inuyasha! Get up! Your mother is asking for you!"  
  
The hanyou prince groaned as the witty voice of his friend and personal advisor penetrated his dreams. Swiveling a white furry dog ear, he pinpointed his friend and threw a pillow at him. He smiled a little when he heard the missile hit its target.  
  
"Inuyasha! Get your ass out of bed and dressed!"  
  
Inuyasha popped open a gold eye and gave him a comical stare. "Is that any way to talk monk?"  
  
The monk gave him a cold glare before walking over and taking the pillow thrown at him and trying to suffocate the hanyou. Inuyasha laughed and jumped from the bed, revealing long limbs and lean muscle of his frame, muscle that was soon filling out to manhood. The monk fumed.  
  
"Aw come on Miroku, we all know of your clean mouth and virtuous ways."  
  
Instead of an answer, he was thrown some clothes and pushed into his washing area, the annoyed jingle of Miroku's staff going off as he was given a good tap on the head. Inuyasha grinned over at his friend.  
  
"Get ready, your mother wants to go to the ports today for new items. She wants you to come along, maybe search for a possible wife."  
  
Inuyasha snorted, "I doubt I'll ever find a wife."  
  
"Who knows, maybe the girl from your dreams will be there."  
  
Inuyasha meant to snap at Miroku, but found he was gone already. Damn it, Miroku knew that was a sensitive subject. And when has Miroku ever been considerate of his feelings? Oh yeah, never. But he sighed. He had that dream again, the same one ever since he was nine. Though this time it was when they first met. Others were when they were older. Or what he imagined of what she was like when she was older. In his dreams, she had grown and filled out to be a beautiful woman, curvy and soft. Her laughing brown eyes shined brightly at him, and her laugh was full and rich. Her hair had grown past her waist, almost to her bottom, and her long pale legs danced as she sang in a voice that was for angels. And in those dreams, he longed for her, waking to only feel what I man felt for a woman. He took a look to his bed, and strode over to retrieve the item from his pillow. He still had it, that cloth with the K. and it still faintly smelled of her, all flowery and promised sunshine. But there was one problem. He didn't know if she was even alive. After that night, he had never seen her again. And now, twelve years later, he still pinned for his childhood love. She had just disappeared. And he never learned her name. He sighed again. He would give up one day, but not day.  
  
Getting back to reality, he walked to his bath, and made ready to leave for the ports with his mother. He just hoped no sailor girls tried for him, they were usually...not pure, and it creeped him. But who knew, a new day, and new life, as his mother always said.  
  
**::::::::::::::::::::::it's a new idea, and I got it from listening to Celtic music strange enough. But I'm going with it. I need a sappy love story to fill my last sense. You see, I have a suspense/love/angst story, a humor/love/drama/tragic story, and now I'll have a REAL love story. So I'm happy.  
  
Tell me how it is!!!!! I want to know if I should just give up and let it die. **
> 
> **do not worry my friends, i will not neglect my other stories!!!! but since one is coming to an end, and the other will be long long LONG, i had new ideas over flowing and needed to express. but dont fear, beneficial betrayal will be finished! **


	2. The Ports

> CHAPTER TWO: THE PORTS  
  
Inuyasha had made ready, and was waiting by the carriage for his mother. As he stared at the ground, one horse shied, and he unconsciously stroked its neck to calm it. it snorted once, but succumbed to his smoothly hand.  
  
"You were always good with the horses."  
  
Inuyasha looked up, and then down in distaste. He hated that look. That snotty, I-know-everything look. Only his cousin can pull it off. "I suppose. So come for another visit Sesshomaru?"  
  
His cousin quirked a brow, the only emotion he would show at all. The cold stoic façade of Sesshomaru was famous. Some said it made him a man, some a heartless cold beast. But Inuyasha really knew why he was that way. It was because of the death of his parents, Inuyasha's demon aunt and uncle. He had liked them. His aunt had often brought candy with her, and his uncle told him battle tales that involved him or his father, or his grandfather. They were kind and warm people, something that would have been passed to their son, if it had not been for their murder. They had been found dismembered and mutilated, blood spraying the walls and frozen masks of horror planted upon them forever. Sesshomaru had raged revenge, but the culprit had never been found, not a scent nor sign of him.  
  
So his parents had taken him in, a boy of fifteen, so saying in demon years, with a cold vengeful heart and lodged hatred for the world. Though it had taken time, and much of Inuyasha's childish charm, Sesshomaru had warmed a bit, but still remained distant. True to his hateful side, Sesshomaru trained hard in the art of war, weapons and combat his favorite. And as a gift to please him, Inuyasha's father had given him a sword made by the master of masters, Toutousai, when he came of the age of eighteen. It was only one of the ways his father could comfort the boy, besides taking care of his inherited land till he came of age. And when he did, his land came to an order not known of. Sesshomaru was a fair leader, just a ruthless one when it came to it. And he too was searching for a mate.  
  
Not much trouble with his fair features. Pale skin, molten gold eyes, more than six feet, broad of shoulder and strong of arm. His snow white hair flowed about his thighs, a hassle he had said once, but he let no blade come to it. Him being a pure dog demon, he was given a fluffy white tail to drape about him, and the markings of his father and crescent moon of his mother he wore proudly. And this day, he dressed finely, his armor bright in the sun, and his ego over shadowing his little cousin.  
  
"Actually, cousin, I came to discuss business with Uncle. And where are you off to?"  
  
Inuyasha scoffed the dirt with a boot, one of the things he hated. His folded his red clad arms, the top a red haroi, tucked in and matching with foreign tan chaps that he insisted he get. "Off with mother to the ports. I suppose there's something coming today. Besides her fluttering over me to pick a random girl from the crowd."  
  
Sesshomaru let a smile slip, "and how do you fare in that area? It won't be long before they get serious about a wife."  
  
Inuyasha scowled at the offending boots. "I'd rather dip myself in Oni's acid than have them pick me a wife. How bout you? Any luck with the ladies?"  
  
Sesshomaru snorted, "I don't need a mate, I'm fine. What good would she do me? All the females I see are fluttery and weak minded."  
  
"Ah, I see. You want one with spite and fire. Good luck, my friend, I have yet to meet one myself. May the gods help us."  
  
Sesshomaru lifted his head, and jerked it towards the palace. "Your mother's coming, so I guess I'll see Uncle now. Fare well, Inuyasha, I heard those port girls were hard as old leather and as sour as old milk."  
  
Inuyasha heard a chuckle as he cringed. After a quick greeting with Sesshomaru, his mother, the Lady Nailah, came and was escorted by her son into the carriage and off to the ports.  
  
**&--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------&  
**  
On the _Old Mermaid_¸ a maiden of fair face and bright mood stepped to the deck and breathed the sea air. The bell rang, signaling the sight of land and soon landing. Men started hustling on the deck, preparing for arrival, and the maiden went to the deck rim and looked upon the blurry coast that was her home land. Thought it didn't feel like it. Resting her head in her palm, making her thick black braid that ran to her bum shift, she thought.  
  
She'd need to wake her sisters, if the bell hadn't already. This trip had been a sad one, but needed nonetheless. Well, she shouldn't call it a trip, but a move. If only they could have held on for one more night. She sighed and rested her eyes sadly on the churning waters beneath. Ma and Papa, oh how she missed them. That illness had been going on for months, and they thought they had escaped it. But sadly, her Papa had come home from the garden coughing blood. And soon her Ma fell to it too, tending her love as she did. Their girls had been strictly warned to stay away from their parents, but the warning was ignored. It was by grace of the gods they had not been taken as well. But it was unfair that their loved parents had been taken from them. It was a deadly illness, one that clogged the lungs with fluids and choked the victim to death. A medicine had been made, but not in time to save them. And the girls mourned greatly. They had held each other night and day, weeping for their loss. The youngest of seventeen, Rin, had cried till her nose bled from sniffing and voice raw from sobbing. The middle, one year younger of her, being that of eighteen, Sango, had been the strongest of them, giving comfort when need be. And the oldest of nineteen, Kagome, had depressed for weeks. But she counted her blessings now.  
  
Being in their home with no Ma and Papa had been too much for them, so they fled to their home land. Though not much was remembered of it. Kagome and Sango knew it, the language and simple formality, but Rin knew not. For she had been born of their father's home land of Ireland, only learning the language because their mother had found it essential for her to know it. And it was only spoken within the house, for their neighbors could not make head or tail of the Japanese language. So knowing only so much of their homeland, they bought tickets for the month journey on the sail boat, and left neighbors and childhood friends for a practically unknown world. Though they had made sure to let Mary and Lillie know of their whereabouts, the two girls being like sisters to them.  
  
She shook her head. Best not to think of those times. They still had to find and run the business their father left behind, being still run poorly by their grandfather of their mother's side. But there was one thing she didn't regret. And that was burying their parents in Ireland. Her mother had loved the land on first sight, rolling grass hills, wide blue sky, cliffs that challenge the gods. And Kagome loved it too, that's why she regretted leaving, but she needed to. The reminder was too painful.  
  
Plastering a smile, she skipped down the decks of the ships, coming across the small cabin her and her sisters shared. She opened the door and saw they were still sleeping.  
  
"All right you worthless bags!" her rich voice rang out, its musical Irish accent acquired over long time, "now out of bed with you and get your sorry asses up! The ship be landing soon."  
  
Sango groaned and Rin rolled over. Sango lifted her head to glower at her sibling. "By everything that's holy, Kagome, do you have to be so loud?"  
  
Kagome smirked, proud of their common voices. "Only when I know that there's biscuits waiting to be devoured by you."  
  
Ignoring Sango's grumbling as she got up, Kagome went over to Rin and shook her hard. And she knew what was coming.  
  
Rin exploded, heat flushing her cheeks in anger, "BY THE LOVING MOTHER KAGOME! LET A BODY SLEEP!"  
  
Kagome cocked her head and crossed her arms as Rin flopped back down and covered herself the best she could. "Now why would I be wanting to do that? You forget dear sister, that with a new port, there's fresh meat."  
  
Rin's head popped up and gave her a sleepy considering look. "Why do love you? I should hate you for everything you know."  
  
"You love me because I'm your sister, and you know that I'd run my tongue about unnecessary things if you didn't."  
  
This time, she ignored Rin's grumbling and went to help Sango with her corset. The dress she wore was simple, dark magenta with blue corset and white lace. Kagome her self wore a forest green peasant dress, black corset showing her slim waist. She then tied Sango's dark tan hair high, and moved to help Rin with her corset. Rin thanked her with her deep green eyes, the only one of the sisters blessed with their father's eyes. They finished, and put away the few things they had taken from their luggage for tidiness, and went above deck for fresh air and a meal. Thankfully, today was not their day to cook, and they ate good round biscuits made by the courtesy of James, a hand of the ship. He gave it to them with a flirty grin and a wink of his blue eyes, which they only laughed at. The man was old enough to be their father and yet he flirted. When all was done, and luggage brought to the deck, the sisters stood waiting as the port of Japan welcomed them to their new home.  
  
Rin shifted her feet, "I'm really nervous, you know? What if grandfather didn't get our letter?"  
  
Sango rolled her honey brown eyes, "of course he did Rin, or else he wouldn't be sending his response now would he?"  
  
"Oh stop your cat fighting hags, we're almost there," Kagome said, and fingered the tiny vial at her neck, as it held a small bunch of dried purple petals. Despite herself, she was nervous too. It's been twelve years since she's been here, since she had been moved away to Ireland with her family because her grandfather of her father's side had died and given the family tradition to her father. Though Kagome didn't mind, she had liked it there, all the girls had. But this was new, and she never responded well to new things.  
  
She felt a hand squeeze hers, and she squeezed back. "Do you remember much Sango?"  
  
"Only what I can." Kagome turned and smiled at her sister, and Sango completed the bond by taking Rin's hand. Rin was practically bouncing, excited that she was going to see one of her homes for the first time. The ship groaned and tipped to one side, making the girls grasp the side for support. With one last protest, the ship settled into the port soundly, and men were dispatched to tie it down. The small door on the side opened, and a wide step plank was lowered to the port deck. They grabbed their trunks and heaved them over.  
  
"Have a safe journey girls, and god bless your souls," the captain, a fiery man of fifty with red hair lined with silver, said to them and tipped his hat to them. They nodded.  
  
"You be looking after yourself captain McKenna, and use that oil I gave you." Kagome smiled, her white teeth flashing with her sisters.  
  
"I will, and to be sure to ask me wife about some later! Hope you live long and happy!"  
  
They waved goodbye to the good natured man, and they hopped off the plank, lugging trucks. Kagome started out first. "Now, in his letter, grandfather said he'd be on the deck. If we look—"  
  
But she was cut short as she hit a solid wall of warmth and fell to her backside. Sango gasped and Rin giggled, but both went to help her. Kagome fumed. She hated being pushed. She hissed and rubbed her tail bone before looking up. "By the blazing fires of hell, who do you thin—!"  
  
But again she was cut off. But by gold this time.


	3. Settling

> **&&&&- English/Irish  
**  
&&&&- Japanese  
  
CHAPTER THREE: SETTLING  
  
**"By the blazing fires of hell, who do you thin-**"Kagome's throat caught as golden eyes laid upon her own. "**Who...ho..."**  
  
Her sisters looked from her to the white haired man, though it was easy to see he wasn't really a man. He had white hair sweeping past his waist, claws that were clean and trimmed, two white furry dog ears behind his snowy bangs, and his molten golden eyes brewed with annoyance. He had a nice build, shoulders broad in the first stages of manhood, and a soft yet square jaw. His firm lips tugged down in a frown as he stared at Kagome, who was rendered speechless by his sun light orbs.  
  
Rin leaned towards Sango to whisper, "**I think Kagome has lost her tongue."  
**  
Sango nodded but grinned slightly, **"and the way he be looking at her, I bet a cow she'll find it soon enough."  
**  
The man turned to a flat on her butt Kagome, and quirked a surprisingly dark brow, crossing his arms. "Watch where you're going wench."  
  
Rin and Sango quickly stood straight as their eyes went wide in surprise. And that statement seemed to snap Kagome from her stupor. Her brows lowered dangerously, dark eyes kindling with heat, and she had half a mind to sneer at him. But instead she stood, dusting herself off, keeping her eyes on the stranger. He heard her sisters back a step.  
  
The girl with dark tan hair in a high ponytail peeked from behind Kagome, and spoke so he'd understand, "if I be you, I'd run for my britches by now."  
  
The man took it seriously as he saw the girl's fist ball. But he smirked, never backing from a challenge. Instead of reacting, Kagome spoke to her sister. **"Sango, did this pig face just call me a wench?"**  
  
Instead of answering, Sango pulled a few coins from her pocket and turned to Rin, **"two silvers says that Kagome wins?"**  
  
Rin snorted, **"Are you fooling? Four silvers and loser makes dinner."**  
  
Sango and Rin shook on it, ready for a show. But the man saw the exchange, and a notch of caution rose. He examined the girl in front of him, tense as a strung bow, giving him glares that he's never seen. She stood straight and proud, her small frame taking a height of its own. Her dress interested him, as it was simple, but showed her almost bare shoulders and a tight garment traced her slim waist. Though it still covered slightly pushed up full breasts, her skin was a light tan and her thick black hair braided to her bottom. Feet spread, she stood in a stance he'd never seen, and her dark eyes wished death upon him. But he hesitated, looking deep into those annoyed heated eyes, seeing something he hadn't seen in years. He gulped. She was curvy, and her legs were long...  
  
"Listen here, dog boy, nobody, I mean nobody calls me wench! You will pay dearly for that one word." She hissed at him, and just now, people were taking notice of the tense air.  
  
"Run while you still can!" the girl with wavy brown hair and serious green eyes hissed at him, and her sister beside slapped her silent.  
  
Run? Why would he run? She was nothing but a woman, a wench, and they told him to run? It was she who should be running for her insolence. He smirked again, showing off his pearly white fangs, and stood as her, eyeing her down. To his surprise, she intensified the glare instead of backing down.  
  
**"Oh no, he just sealed his fate. I just hope he has a nice funeral,"** Sango muttered.  
  
Silence. He was about to say something...  
  
"Inuyasha! Damn it! I leave you alone for one minute and you're already picking fights! With women no less! For shame my friend, for shame!" all heads turned to a laughing voice, and out from the people came a man grabbed in long purple robes, sandals on his feet, and a staff with a gold ring head in his hand. His violet eyes were bright, his features handsome, and he wore his short hair in a small ponytail, with two piercings on one ear. As he approached, he waggled a finger at Inuyasha, making a tsking noise. And strangely, Sango found a slight heat rising to her cheeks.  
  
The hanyou snorted and brooded, waiting as his friend came. "What are you doing here monk? Didn't I leave you home?"  
  
"Ah, but you see, I couldn't let you go hunting by yourself, you scare them away too easily." The monk easily avoided the swipe as it came, and calmly set his eyes upon the lovely three women before him. One with black hair was still glowering at Inuyasha, while the other two looked at him with interest. He smiled at them, and one giggled and waved at him, while the other avoided his gaze by crossing her arms.  
  
"And what do we have here? Two fair young maidens that shine when the sun kisses them with its rays." The greened eyed one giggled again, while the other rolled her eyes. He took the giggler's hands, making her sister bristle, and worked his charms. "You certainly seem giddy, may I ask your name giddy maiden?"  
  
She blushed, "you may, and it's Rin. And you sir?"  
  
His brows crossed but he smiled, "I'm sorry, your accent is new to me, but I am a man of Buddha, a monk with the spirit in mind. But my closest call me Miroku, as you may. Do you mind if I ask you something Rin?"  
  
She shook her head, keeping in mind the dangerous growl that Sango was emitting. But she yipped when he suddenly took her in a one armed embrace, lifting a dramatic hand to the sky, and making her snort uncontrollably. "Dearest Rin, for years I have searched and searched, but came unsuccessful for a woman to carry my family line. So I ask you now, beautiful maiden will you honor me and bear my first born?"  
  
By now, Rin was struggling to hold it in, but Sango took notice of the hand that traveled down to territory forbidden to him. When it stopped to get a nice feel of Rin's bum, she snarled, and with amazing speed, punched the so called 'monk' upside the head. He landed flat on his face, and Sango fumed as Rin burst into hysterical laughter.  
  
"How dare you touch my sister you lying, low living scum! And you call yourself a holy man. Monk my ass, you spit upon the title with your dirty mind and perverted hands!"  
  
Miroku got up and held up his hands to the stalking Sango, nervously laughing as he backed. "You mistake me my lady! I had all honorable intentions in mind!"  
  
"So you do admit it!" too angry to go on, Sango reverted to her favorite tongue, **"you shit eating, pig faced, rat nosed, scum bucket licker, sin's right hand man! I'll make you eat those words if it's the last thing I'll do!"  
**  
"Way to go Miroku," Inuyasha drawled lamely as Miroku came to hid behind him, "not only did you make her angry, you gave her good cause."  
  
"Don't be giving me lectures when you still have a girl of your own to fight!"  
  
"What you mean this scrawny wench?"  
  
Kagome bristled much more than Sango, "I told you, no body calls me wench! Prepare to have your ears ripped off and handed to you!"  
  
Shocking Inuyasha, Kagome pounced with a speed unseen, except by her sisters. Rin was suddenly there and held back a snarling Kagome before she did good on her threat.  
  
**"Come on! I think we should be going now!"** hauling Kagome down the port, Sango glared at the monk before getting Kagome's truck as well and surprising the guys by easily lifting hers to her shoulder and dragging her sister's. Kagome all the while, was thinking and speaking every threat that was ever made.  
  
**"—low life of a man! I've seen donkeys with prettier asses than your ugly pig face! I hope you slide to hell down a rocky shot, blooding you bum raw and then Satan boil you alive in tar!"** her last breath spent, Kagome stopped struggling against Rin and composed herself straight again, calmly walking down the port and gathering her trunk from Sango. Rin was grinning.  
  
**"That was new, and since when have donkeys had pretty asses?"  
**  
Kagome tossed her braid back and huffed, easily lifting her to carry her trunk with both hands, "**since the day I met a boy as ugly as him."**  
  
Sango snorted, "**Didn't seem that way to me. One look at him and you fell apart."**  
  
Kagome ignored her, refusing to comment on it. Truth was, she had fallen apart. He was handsome no doubt, in a rugged, rough way, much like she liked. And those eyes...well, lets not get started on those. But her heart was taken, given to another boy in another time. If her hands weren't full, she'd finger the vial at her neck, filled with the light purple petals of lavender the boy had given her twelve years ago. It was much too bad she never knew his name, otherwise she would have written. The morning after she had met him, a letter came telling her father's father had died, leaving the farm to him and all he possessed. It hadn't taken much convincing for her mother to go along, wanting to leave and get away from tax ridden land, and Sango being but a baby and she herself a child, and Rin on the way, no complaints were spoken. But maybe all things had turned out for the best. They ran a successful breeding farm, famous one at that, and Kagome had a childhood most could dream of, happy sunny days and warm closed in winters. She almost regretted though she couldn't have taken the boy with her. She wondered where he was now, being a fine man of nice build, hair as long and black as her own, with those silver eyes flashing at her. She could shiver. So many nights, so many dreams.  
  
**"So, where do you think he is?"** Sango snapped her from her thoughts, being her to the matter at hand.  
  
**"Who?"**  
  
Rin rolled her green eyes, **"Granda of course, he said he'd meet us out here."**  
  
**"maybe that's him, there on the box,**" Sango pointed to a turned over wood box, where upon stood a crusted old man in peasants clothes, his gray hair tied back and his faced wrinkled from time. He squinted at a paper, and then looked back into the crowd searching. They looked at each other, and shrugged.  
  
**"What could it hurt? The best we'll get is he'll look at us strangely." **Kagome commented dryly. The others nodded, and approached the old man. He looked down at them as they came.  
  
"Excuse me, but are you looking for someone?" Rin asked, resting her trunk on her hip.  
  
The old man nodded, "why yes I am. For three actually, three girls. They're my granddaughters coming back from Ireland."  
  
The girls gave him wide toothy smiles, and flung themselves at him, making sure the surprised man didn't fall.  
  
"Granda! It's been so long!" Kagome cheered. The old man took her face, turning from side to side, squinting, and then smiled brightly with gaped teeth.  
  
"Kagome? Is that you child? My you've grown!"  
  
"Can you guess me granda?"  
  
The old man took her face next and smiled warmly, "Sango, you've made such a lovely young lady. Look much like your mother you do."  
  
And then he turned to a shy Rin, who bit her lip and waved at him nervously. But he smiled nonetheless. "And you must be Rin, my youngest. I see much of your father in you, though I don't know if that's good or bad."  
  
The older siblings laughed as Rin blushed, but he pulled her into a warm embrace, welcoming her. He stood back, admiring his grandchildren, and slapped then rubbed his hands together. "Well, best be getting home. Want to make it back before dark."  
  
"Are we walking?" Rin asked horrified. Granda laughed heartily.  
  
"No child! The cart is over here. Now come and let me welcome you home."  
  
**& -------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------&  
**  
"Do you see this lace? It is very fine. And to think, it comes from a bustling place called England!" lady Nailah squealed as her new purchase was draped across her lap. She slipped the fine white fragile lace between her fingers. "Just imagine Inuyasha, a fine wedding dress with this lace gracing your blushing bride."  
  
Inuyasha snorted and continued to stare out the window. Across from him, Miroku had his head leaning back and was snoring lightly. Inuyasha wanted to give him a good kick, but not in front of his mother. It'll just have to wait till they go for a midnight snack in the kitchens.  
  
His mother went on to babble about this and that, about what she bought and saw, while Inuyasha tuned her out and let his mind wander.  
  
That girl...what was it? Kango? Kame or something? Well whatever. All he knew is he never met someone like her. She was fiery and tough, and she and her sisters seemed to have a knack for cursing, or from what he could understand of their language. Their accents were strange, something he never heard before. Though he kind of liked it. It was light and musical, seeming to be humorous even if they were angry. It sounded perfect for singing. He shook his head. What was he thinking? There was only one girl who could sing like no other, and that was the girl he had met long ago. Though the strange thing was, the girl he had met to day, the one who wanted to tear his head off, kind of reminded him of her. Her dark chocolate eyes, long raven hair, creamy pale skin...  
  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha dear? Are you okay?" his mother's soft voice penetrated his thoughts, and he turned to give her a tight smile. She still looked the same from like the day he was born. Beautiful, with bright silver eyes and straight black hair. Her formal kimono dwarfed her frame, but he knew her to be slender built with a fragile look. He guessed that was a gift of demon mating, elongated life.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Okaa-san, just thinking."  
  
She smiled wily a him, "of the girl who wanted to pulp you?"  
  
He gave her a mock glare that had her chuckling. He crossed his arms.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"You know, Inuyasha, a girl like that just might suit you. She might actually keep you in line."  
  
He raised a brow at his mother, "and why would I want a girl who's spiteful and would challenge my every word?"  
  
She smiled widely and shrugged her shoulders lightly. "Maybe a little defiance is just what you need."  
  
"Feh, yeah right. Just what I need, a dominating female to run my life. Thanks but no thanks."  
  
She chuckled again, hiding it behind her delicate hand. "No, I don't think that will do, but I just hope its someone you can love, someone who can share your life."  
  
He looked up, and softened at her glazed eyes. He took her hand and kissed the knuckles. "I just want you to be happy Inuyasha."  
  
"I know Okaa-san, I know."


	4. More Havoc

> CHAPTER FOUR: MORE HAVOC  
  
The cart leaped and jumped, the bump under it going unnoticed as two girls fought vehemently about something, their sister sitting behind them eyeing them wearily, their grandfather driving the cart to their new home.  
  
**"No, I'm telling you, no body won! She didn't fight him, there fore, no bet," **Sango argued hotly, her Irish thick with her annoyance.  
  
**"Oh I see what this is about. It's not about money, but you don't want to cook."** Rin commented lightly, getting rolled eyes.  
  
**"And would you really be wanting me to?"** Sango teased, brow rising. Rin looked at her, then shuddered, pushing back her wavy brown hair, something from her mother.  
  
**"Your right, I'll cook tonight. Well, whatever of it I can," **Rin sighed and looked to her right, watching the scenery bored. Silence reigned for most of the trip, the lack of sleep catching up on the girls. Soon enough, Kagome was leaning on a trunk for support, and Rin and Sango leaned on each other, each in their own little dream land.  
  
In her dream, Kagome's hand came up to finger the vial at her neck, pulling it from her bodice, and examining the little petals intently. She waited by the pond she had met him, the surface like diamonds in the sun, little birds chirping in the trees. She took a breath, her mind giving her the scent of trees and grass. She heard him approach, the bushes rustling, and she turned to greet him, mood lighting. But she gasped when she laid eyes on—  
  
**"Kagome! Get up, we're here!**" Rin hollered in her ear, her revenge for waking her that morning. Kagome groaned and rolled away, covering the damaged ear. She squinted her eyes open, and was greeted by Rin's smirking face.  
  
**"And that is why you don't kill me, you always be finding a way to get back at me,"** Kagome hissed, and hopped form the cart with Rin, who was grinning madly. They joined their sister in front of the building, their grandfather telling them that this was what their father left them. They stood there opened mouthed.  
  
**"Holy mother of the fairies..."** Sango groaned and rested her head in her hand.  
  
**"We are so in trouble..."** Rin sighed and ran hand through her hair.  
  
Kagome gave them an unsure smile, **"oh come on guys, its not that bad...okay I'll take that back."**  
  
Ignoring the dubious looks her sisters gave her, Kagome took a few steps forward, and examined the building before her, what their father had left to them beside the farm. It was a tavern, a run down, old, in desperate need of repair tavern. It made her cringe. The outside was darkened wood, starting to sag from rain, and green streaks ran down the front to announce growth. She didn't even want to see the inside, but she had to. Coming up to the door that had signs of mildew, she grasped the handle, opened it, and let it swing open. Mold wafted up her nose, making her back coughing. But she came back, and looked inside the dim interior. She sighed. It was bad as the outside, maybe worse. The floor groaned under foot, and water was dripping from the rafters. Old tables were broken and shoved anywhere, and to her, the stairs that led up didn't even to be stepped on to crumble. She walked back out shaking her head. Her sisters took it as a bad sign.  
  
"Granda, when was the last time this place was actually open?" Kagome asked, arms akimbo.  
  
He scratched his old head, pursing his parched lips. "Oh...I'd say around, ten years ago."  
  
The girls almost fell to the ground. Rin straightened and assaulted the man. "Granda! I thought you promised to run the place! What would Da say about this?"  
  
"I did tell him, I wrote him. I couldn't afford to keep it open, there was a huge land tax a few years back, and it was all I could do to pay it. I had to close it down. But now that you're here, maybe we can reopen it."  
  
The girls sighed. Sango pursed her lips and paced slowly. "Well, first of all, fixing this place up is most important. But if we do, what then? We know nothing of the food here, how to make it, or what culture is here."  
  
"Granda could help us," Rin suggested, the old man brightening. But Kagome shook her head, bringing him down.  
  
"He can only tell us so much, but does he cook? I didn't think so. So what can we do?"  
  
They pondered for some minutes, thinking of a way to bring the place back on its feet. Then Kagome brightened, soon followed by her sisters. They looked at each and smiled.  
  
"Are you thinking..." Kagome said.  
  
"What I'm thinking?" Sango finished for her, and Rin nodded her head. They grinned, confusing their grandfather. All together now.  
  
"An Irish pub!"  
  
"What?" he asked, but they ignored him.  
  
"It's the perfect idea!" Rin cheered.  
  
"Yeah. We can show people what the Irish are really made of! Besides, we've worked at them enough, been around enough, I think it might work!" Sango seconded.  
  
Kagome went to say something, but stopped, rethinking. "But what of the actual pub? We'll need ale, food, and most all whiskey. Nothings a pub without whiskey."  
  
Rin thought, and snapped her fingers, "we'll get them imported, with the help from Captain McKenna."  
  
"But it takes a month to get there and a month back," Sango whined, already thinking the plan will flop.  
  
"Not from what he told me," Rin piped up, "he said he was getting a new boat from his company, a new invention. He says it sails faster, and it's lighter and that getting here will only take two to three weeks. And remember they found that new passage through the Indian Ocean? If all goes well, we could be getting stuff by the end of the month since we need to order it, and he'll be back. And with the favor Kagome gave him, he'll probably be happy to oblige us!"  
  
"By Saint Patrick's robes! I think she's on to something!" Kagome cheered and went to stand proudly in front of the soon to be pub. "A little lumber, and some work and this place will be good as new!"  
  
"And you know what?" Sango chipped in, "there's a second floor, so we can rent rooms to travelers. And Kagome can have a room to herself for her healing, and earn some extra money. Fix up the kitchen for Rin, and let me run the main area, it just might work. And we can build a barn out back for horses. And from the looks of it, this place already has a cold cellar that needs to be cleaned. Guys, we just might be able to do this!"  
  
Kagome turned to them, a smile gracing her face, and she quirked a brow, "why do think they called us the Siren Sisters?"  
  
"Cause we can sing?" Rin tried.  
  
"No, cause we can work miracles in the harshest needs."  
  
**&--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------&  
**  
Inuyasha strolled through the woods, a late night habit he developed ever since he was nine. Whenever he was restless at night, he snuck out and took a walk to ease his mind and tire his muscles. But right now, it wasn't working.  
  
He just couldn't stop his mind from running around like a headless chicken, bumping into things. A breeze came by, cooling his bare chest and ruffling his sleeping garments around his legs as he stalked. An owl hooted and his gold eyes flashed in the dark. But he scowled in annoyance.  
  
What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he get rid of her from his mind? That was what had woken him, oh yes, it was quite a shocker. He had a dream, where he was back at the ports, the girl was there, hot and angry, and she pounced on him, her sisters gone to hold her back. She slammed him to the ground, and he growled in anger. He flipped her over, and pinned her wrists above her head. She glared hotly at him, wishing him death in that tongue of hers. But instead of insulting him, it aroused him, and he plunged to her mouth, taking her lips as his own. And she responded. That was when he jerked awake, panting visibly and ran a hand through his sweat damp hair. And he had seen he was hot and ready.  
  
So now, he took a walk to cool his blood and his raging mind. What had that been about? He seriously couldn't be attracted to her could he? I mean, he wasn't naïve. He knew the basics of courting, attractions, and sex. It was tradition for demons to teach their children when they came of a certain age, or when they were ready, the art of pleasuring bodies. He shook his head at his first time. He was a hanyou, a mix, and his parents knew that it might be tough to find someone willing to teach him. But to their surprise, a servant came forward with a widowed daughter, a young one, and pretty, who knew what she was to do. She had taught him all right, some pretty neat tricks at that, but not a month later, she announced she was pregnant. Inuyasha became scared, and the girl was called forth to confront his lordship. And it was solved with a simple sniff of his nose, and he turned his back saying that that the child was not Inuyasha's, but that of one of his guards, Ginta. That had had least taken a few years off his life, Inuyasha was sure.  
  
And as he grew older, his form filling out, he noticed that many maidens of the court started taking a liking to him, whispering behind their hands even though he heard anyways. He sometimes made eye contact, making the girl blush and flutter her fan. He would only look away again. He was twenty one years now, his human growth process slowing down to that of a demons. He would live long, maybe a good thousand years and a few centuries. Not as long as his father though, who had a couple millennia on him. But Inuyasha was afraid, that his father would be burying his child. If only that, it would break his father.  
  
Depressing himself again, great. Better think of something more appealing. He stopped and noticed he was close to the clearing. He smiled a little, and leaped into a nearby tree, taking his journey a branch at a time. He smelled the water, clean and crisp, and looked up expectantly. Only to have a branch ram into his stomach, knocking the wind from him and he hung on for dear life, his claws making scratches. But he looked up again, color tinting his cheeks. Holy kami...  
  
Kagome scoped the water in her hands, bringing it to splash her face, trickling down to the pond again that she was waist deep in. the white bar floated by, and she took her homemade soap in her hands, rubbing it to bring the scent of lilacs to her skin. She scrubbed off all the grim that was under her finger nails, special thanks to all the hauling and breaking of tables. It was exhausting work, and as soon as Rin made something to eat and they scrubbed lightly, her sisters went to bed in their loft above their grandfather. But Kagome was meticulous when it came to being clean, the habit burned into her soul. She must be clean to heal her mother had told her, or the person's ailments only worsened. It was her job to heal, not make the sick sicker. So, leaving her sisters to sleep, she took an old path she knew would lead to a pond. She remembered quite clearly how far, where to go, because she had planned on going back the day after her night play time.  
  
When she came upon it, it looked like just as she remembered from childhood. Lush green grass, shadowing trees with some moon light mixed with the stars to light it. And the pound's surface glittered like silver, her favorite metal. The chain that held the vial was silver, and it glittered too as it became wet when she dunked her head beneath the water. She came back up, shifting her now unbraided hair to the side and over her shoulder to run some soap through it. And she didn't notice the sudden whoosh of air that came from the woods.  
  
All Inuyasha saw was her back, but that was all he needed to see to have his mouth run dry. Her waterfall of hair flowed smoothly, and she moved it to reveal her whole back. It was creamy and pale, her farmers tan ending at her upper arms. And it revealed a mark at the nape of her neck, black thick lines that unknown to him, made a Celtic knot, a never ending sign. She had gotten it from an artist, a specialist, who had pricked it into her skin while drawing it with black ink. It made him want to run his fingers over it. Did he ever mention he liked shoulders? Well, she had a nice pair of them, and it made him drool.  
  
She dunked again and came up soaking wet from head to waist, where his view ended by water, and he licked his lips. He caught himself, and lightly growled. What the hell? What he thinking! You weren't thinking stupid, you were getting turned on by her. Oh great. Suddenly she whirled in his direction, and he fell to the ground fast, crouching.  
  
Kagome's eyes darted back and forth, weary of any eyes. She wouldn't be surprised if it was Rin or Sango or both coming to pounce her, but she knew neither of them knew of the path. She covered her chest, still having that creepy feeling, and came out of the water to grab her nightgown of white, twisting her hair dry.  
  
Inuyasha decided to peek at this time, and got a full view, shooting heat straight to his loins. Her hips swung as she stepped, and water dripped and ran down every crevice of her. His breath caught. She kept her hair to one side, looking like spilt ink, and she bent to pick up her garment. Firm muscle rippled beneath her skin, and turned to face him unconsciously as she straightened her gown before putting it. The only thing that came to his mind...sea nymph. She was a teasing tantalizing sea nymph who had come to haunt his dreams, with her smooth form, wide hips, full, creamy breasts that between nestled a vial of purple. He caught the scent of lilacs and lavender, and he felt he could drown in it. But before he could enjoy it, she slipped the garment over her head, falling to her ankles, white cotton clinging to wet spots. And she walked away.  
  
And left him with far too much visuals.  
  
**:::::::::::::::::sorry to put ginta on the spot, but he was the first who came to mind. Hehe. Bad wolf, bad...  
**  
**_::in big flashy with multicolors and fireworks:: THANK YOU TO INU FACENESS AND KITURA-INU-LOVA CUASE THEIR THE ONLY FRIGGIN PEOPLE WHO ARE NICE ENOUGH TO READ AND REVIEW THIS STORY!!!!! YOU OTHER PEOPLE...SUCK EGGS!!!!! _**


	5. Making a Living

> CHAPTER 5: MAKING A LIVING  
  
Kagome rounded the house, a small place that belonged to their grandfather. In her hands she had a few small pouches, each with a different knot or symbol on it. These were her herbs, and she was running dangerously low on them. So the best she could come up with, besides gathering them, would be to start growing them. So she had asked about having a little plot out back for seeding, and he was happy to give it to her. The pouches she had now were seeds. Chamomile, peppermint, garlic, comfrey, ginger, dandelion, and many others, all good for one ailment or another. She had a little shovel in her pocket too, only needing to plant them since she had turned the soil the day before. Smiling, she kneeled to the ground and went to work.  
  
The work was gratifying, and left her with a pleased feeling. Once word got out that she was a healer, she was sure some people would come to her. She had a special gift she did, in the magic of healing. Her mother had taught it to her, her careful guidance and supreme knowledge of the plants gave Kagome great comfort in her abilities. And it wasn't people she had first used her skill on either. It was horses that had gotten the seal of approval form her mother. Her mother had been respected as a medicine woman, and was known through out the village and then some. So when Kagome had shown interest in healing, she was careful to train her daughter properly before actually letting her heal. And maybe that's why Kagome had a talent with horses too; besides the fact her father was a breeder.  
  
She smiled more. Aye, that childhood was filled with it woes and happiness. She remembered her first time helping her father in birth. A mare was having trouble delivering, and no matter how hard her father had pulled, he couldn't dislodge the foal. He started panicking, and since her mother was away on a farm tending to an old man, he had no one to give the horse anything. Seeing how distressed he was, Kagome went back to the house and raided her mother's herbs, paying attention very carefully to what she was doing. Sango had watched every move, Rin in her arms, and Kagome forced her back to bed. Finally done brewing the editable salve, Kagome rushed back to the birthing barn and gave the horse the salve before her father said anything. It turned out to be a little colt, roan and had a white star on its forelock. Her father had been so proud, as well as her mother, that she was finally allowed to really heal.  
  
Kagome had a reputation of her own in her village, and her mother was sometimes seeking her help on a matter. Not to mention Kagome became an active part in her father's breeding services, often holding mares in heat still as Da brought in the stallions, or examining how close a mare was to birth. She had many successful births, colts and fillies uncounted, with only one causality. It had been a little filly, the cord attached to her mother strangling her before she was born. Kagome had cried, and buried the little one in the hills, where she would have played with the other foals.  
  
Kagome shook her head, how those days seemed long ago. Even now, she felt like an old maid fixing her herbs to grow, waiting for the next day to go by. But that's not she hoped for. She was going to marry, and have little chicklets of her own, running around collecting herbs for her, and helping their father with whatever chore he had. She'd be happy, as well as her family. Her sisters would run the pub as soon a she was pregnant, and then they too would marry one day. The sisters had not only been known to sing well, be well behaved, but to be beauties of their own right. Kagome was short, with small frame but nice build, a waterfall of hair gracing her head, and brown eyes that would put a puppy to shame. Sango was taller than her, with strong shoulders but hourglass body, and was the toughest of the lot. She had dark tan straight hair, always kept in a ponytail and her maroon eyes could change like an enraged dragons, going form soft to hard in a mere second. Rin was the bubbliest of the group, the features of their parents meshed into her. She had sharp green eyes, wavy warm brown hair, and was flirtatious in a nice manner. She had all the village boys from twelve to nineteen bringing her flowers for hope of a kiss. The only ones who got them were the twelve years olds, and that was but a peck on the cheek.  
  
But Kagome, she was happy now, sitting here in her little garden to be, planting her steady supply of herbs and fantasizing about her life. But she often missed the farm, the breeding barn and stables, and the wide open pastures that the horses would graze and play. That reminded her, she'd have to write to Vinny and see how Midnight was. And Dolly too, and see how he was handling the farm for them. True, Vinny was just a boy, not even seventeen, but he had been around that farm as long as they had, seemingly adopted by the family since his father was a drunk and his mother had died giving birth to his brother. So he knew all the tricks and turns of the place, knowing what went where and who he could trust. She smiled, he was cute no doubt. Rusty red hair, bright hazel eyes and a boyish grin that he'd probably always have, wooing the little maidens from their feet. Even Kagome had an infatuation with him for awhile, and he her, but that had ended with a sloppy first time kiss and a lot of giggles.  
  
"Kagome!" Kagome's head whipped around, and she realized she had finished her planting and was daydreaming; Sango frowned from the corner of the house. "Come on, we need help putting in the new floor, the lumber was just sent."  
  
Kagome nodded, wiping her hands clean, though she knew they'd only get dirty again. They rounded the house together and picked up a girly chatter as they neared the soon to be pub. They heard a bang, and some cursing. They looked at each other and went inside. And there Rin sat in the floor, rubbing her foot and staring hotly at some boards that were to replace the floor.  
  
"How many times do we have to tell you? Wait for us before lifting things, it only ends in disaster." Sango commented dryly, earning her a glare.  
  
"I don't need help, I'm perfectly fine. That is, if it wasn't some out to get me! I swear, somebody hates me out there," Rin grumbled, and picked up the end of a board a Sango did the other. Kagome shook her head, and got a wedge form the make shift tool box in the pub, getting on her knees to start prying the wood from the floor. She worked and finally got one up, only to be given a face full of dust and some shouting from downstairs. She coughed and looked through the hole she made.  
  
"Granda?"  
  
Granda was coughing a bit, dusting some major dust form his head. He looked up at her and frowned.  
  
She smiled sheepishly, "sorry, didn't know you were cleaning the cellar."  
  
"Hurry up Kagome," Sango said, and got another wedge, "we have to start putting in the floors today or we'll never get them done."  
  
&--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------&  
  
Miroku yawned beside him, his brown geld going at a sluggish pace. Too sluggish if you asked him. While the one beside him, was almost dead, the one beneath him was antsy for some speed. He really didn't want to leave Miroku behind, but he too wanted speed. But he just patted its white neck, reassuring her that he was coming up with a plan. He smiled when she calmed a bit. That was Orchid for you, one minute she was jumpy like a monkey, the next she understood and was playing it cool. She was a good mare, and met his needs accordingly. She was kept fine, her white coat shimmering and her mane and tail glossy. She had been a present from a breeder out west, by Sesshomaru, who he assumed got him the horse as a gift for his sixteenth year. She was speed demon by nature, but could be a baby when she felt like it.  
  
Inuyasha looked to a half asleep Miroku, sagging his saddle, and felt the boredom creep on him too. It made him flatten his ears in annoyance.  
  
"Hey monk!" Miroku jerked up and pretended that he hadn't almost fallen asleep, "what are we doing? Shouldn't we be racing or something?"  
  
Miroku frowned a bit, "we would, but someone found it funny to give my horse bad hay."  
  
"Oh yeah, "Inuyasha looked forward again, "but can't you make that nag run?"  
  
"What do you think I've been doing the past hour?"  
  
Inuyasha frowned deeper. Well, this was no good. They need something exciting, like thieves trying to rob them, or a damsel in distress. Anything.  
  
Inuyasha's prayer was answered, when simultaneously, there came three shrieks, with the cracking of wood. His ears perked up, and he looked back to find Miroku blinking at the noise. He reined in Orchid.  
  
"Shall we play hero valiant monk?" he grinned, and Miroku gave it back, giving his horse one good spike to the ribs, making the horse neigh and bolt for cover. Inuyasha grinned wider, and gave Orchid a light kick, that being all she needed.  
  
Orchid bolted under him, her long legs eating up the ground at an unmatched speed. He easily caught up and went past Miroku, who was left eating his dust. He laughed as his Buddhist friend cursed him out in a very un-monk- like manner. And so he streaked through the woods, his mind switching to attack mode. Three screaming girls and the sound of breaking wood was never good. Contemplating what it could be, he came upon an old run down tavern, which looked to be under work. His brows rose when voices that seemed to be cursing hotly came to his ears, and he quickly went inside. Only to stop in time to prevent from falling into a gaping hole. Unfortunately for the girls, they weren't so lucky.  
  
**"I told you, I told you Sango, don't step on that board!"** Kagome yelled, and picked a splinter form her hair.  
  
**"Well, I'm sorry! Backing into an old rotting board that I can't even see wasn't what I was trying to do! And pointing to it behind my back didn't help,"** Sango hissed, and stood to wipe the dust form her skirt.  
  
Rin sat up, groaning, and spat some dust form her mouth, making some nasty faces at the taste, **"one piece of advice, never eat moldy bread, it's not very tasty."**  
  
Kagome laughed and got up to help her sister, **"remind me to make you some salve for the bruising later."**  
  
"Well, if it isn't the wench sisters. What happened? You're fat asses fall through the floor?" all three heads snapped up, and saw a grinning Inuyasha leaning against the door way with arms crossed. Kagome's blood boiled instantly. Sango gave him a disbelieving look, and Rin looked taken aback.  
  
"Did he just call me fat?" Sango squeaked and turned to Rin, who crossed her arms at the boy. But Kagome took action.  
  
"You wait right there dog boy, I'm coming up kick your ass. Its bad enough you call me a wench, but calling me fat and calling my sisters wenches will not go unscathed!"  
  
Kagome went right over to the stairs, going up them to leave her grandfather to help her sisters recover, and stopped in dilemma. Half the floor was missing, with only the support beams left, and he was on the other side of the hole she went through grinning like a fool. She narrowed her glare. Oh, he wasn't getting out that easy.  
  
"What's the matter? Too afraid to jump a little hole?" he sneered, and looked smug at her uncertain glances at the hole. But they became determined.  
  
"To jump yes, but to cross no. I'd rather risk a hurt bum than I broken leg," Kagome shot back, and went to it. Holding out her arms, she starting walking, keeping a perfect line a she made her way across a support beam. Inuyasha seemed surprised at her stupid courage. This girl wasn't giving up, she really wanted to hurt him that bad.  
  
But her sisters screamed as she slipped, losing her footing for a second before regaining it, and Inuyasha was about to jump to catch her. That had spiked his heart up a bit. He held out his hands.  
  
"Okay listen, if you want to kick me ass that bad, at least let me help you across. I'm not about to have you break your neck for petty name calling."  
  
She paused and glared, "you stay there, I'll be burning your britches soon enough."  
  
"Kagome let him help you!" Rin shouted, cheeks flushed, "I'm not about to lose another loved one for the sake of a fight!"  
  
Kagome ignored her, and kept making her way across. She shifted her arms here and there, keeping balance. All the while, Inuyasha kept tense in case she fell. She was a few feet from him, and he held out a hand.  
  
"Come on, a bit closer, than we can have a right and proper brawl," Inuyasha said lively, earning him a snort from her as she stared at her feet.  
  
"Like I need your help. See I'm almost there, so get ready for—"but it ended on a gasp.  
  
Her foot went form under her, slipping a bit of mildew, and she went falling to the cellar. Her sisters screamed and went to catch her. Kagome's eyes went wide, as Rin's statement was about o come true, and she watched as wall flew by her vision. But just then, a strong hand grabbed her wrist and yanked her up and over to safety. To be pulled close to a rock hard wall, warm to the touch. She yipped, and dug her fingers into the front of the material on Inuyasha's shirt, closing her eyes tight in fright. Arms snaked around her waist hurriedly, making her secure in his hold.  
  
Kagome opened an eye, and saw her hand buried in red cloth. And she blushed her own red as she realized where she was, and how she was reacting to it. She had only been held by one man in her life, and that was her father, but that had been comfy and warm, no this was different. This was hot, sizzling her skin from head to toe, and Kagome felt something new stir in her stomach. Her breath caught, and he felt his breath tickled her ear and he bent to talk to her.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
She gritted her teeth, and pushed away from him, trying to cool down her hot cheeks in a futile attempt. She dusted her front, avoiding his gaze at all costs.  
  
"You're lucky you saved me, its gets you off the hook for now."  
  
He snorted and crossed his arms, covering the fact he was rubbing his tingling fingertips together to ignore the feeling he got when his hands rested on her back. "You're welcome."  
  
She huffed, and stood in the doorway, still not meeting the gaze that bore holes into her. They heard hooves, and turned to see Miroku trying hard to make a stubborn old nag to run. He gave up and got off to jog over, letting the horse go to graze. He ran up and doubled over in order to catch his breath.  
  
"What took you monk? You missed the hero act," Inuyasha chirped, getting more glares from Kagome.  
  
Miroku glared at him, finally able to talk, "if it wasn't for your horse form hell, I could have kept up."  
  
"Hey, she's not from hell, she only wants you to think that."  
  
"You have a horse?" Kagome perked, and Inuyasha saw an interested look fall on her face. He quirked his brow, his ear turning as the other people form the cellar made their way, a safer way, to them.  
  
"Well yeah, how else could I have gotten here?"  
  
She frowned, giving him a dirty look, "no need for sarcasm, I was just asking."  
  
He shook his head, and put two fingers to his mouth, whistling that high pitched whistle. Kagome nodded, and turned to wait for his 'horse from hell'. But what came galloping to them was far from hell, but closer to heaven. She was beautiful, frisky and carefree, loving the wind in her mane. As she neared, her deep brown eyes flicked form Inuyasha to her, her movement meaning she was becoming skittish. Inuyasha stepped to her softly, reaching out hand. Transfixed, Kagome stopped him, pulling his hand down slowly.  
  
"What? It's my horse."  
  
She shook her head, "let me be introducing myself."  
  
Confused, Inuyasha was stopped in his questioning as she stepped forward slowly, letting her arms fall to her sides. Orchid backed a bit, snorting uncertainly. Kagome only smiled, and when she was few feet from the horse, stopped and hung her head, standing stock still. Sango and Rin entered the door way, and stopped when they saw her. Sango stopped him from asking again as she shook her head, keeping quiet.  
  
Orchid jerked her head back, snorting in confusion, and pawed the ground. She didn't know this person, and she was sure the person wanted to touch her, but they had stopped right in front of her and didn't look again. Now horses were naturally curious creatures, and often acted up to get attention. So Orchid snorted again and danced in front of Kagome, but she never raised her head. The horse shook her head in annoyance and reared a little. She never looked up. Tiring of the game, and curiosity getting the better of her, Orchid stopped her dancing, and lowered her head, stretching her neck to come up under Kagome and pushed her head up. Kagome giggled, and did, raising her hands so Orchid could sniff them, and soon enough, she was massaging the horse's head, making her head droop on pleasure.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku stared open mouthed as the sisters smiled warmly. Inuyasha blinked and pointed at the horse and girl. "Never in all the days I've had her has that horse ever let someone new touch her. How did she do it?"  
  
Sango grinned, "Years of practice."  
  
They turned as Miroku whistled, his head stuck in the door way. "Damn this place is a mess. You guys need help?"  
  
Sango opened her mouth but was stopped by Rin holding her back. "Sure, we'd love some help. Hey Kagome! Let's get to work!"  
  
Kagome nodded and left the horse to graze, and Sango looked at Rin like she was crazy.  
  
**"Have you lost your apples?! That guy is a total lecher, and his friend isn't any better!"  
**  
Rin gave her a sigh, **"listen, I'm already bruised enough for one day. I'd like to keep my bones whole. So what, they're helping, what's the harm? Besides, you'll hit him anyways for touching you, so no big deal."  
**  
Sango gave her an evil glare as they went in, **"easy for you to say, you had boys drooling your feet since you could walk."  
**  
**_:::::::::::::::okay, another chapter. I'm tired and hurting, so not much to say.  
  
SO's:  
  
Kitura-inu-lova: thank you!!! And I wanted to say they suck ass but that was too mean.  
  
Inuyasha-Freak15: yes, somebody at least read or saw the movie!!!! I meant to give credit but forgot.  
  
Inu faceness: aw thank you. I feel special now.  
  
Essis: hope you find your charm, I do that all the time. Bye bye for now! _**


	6. Akin

> CHAPTER 6: AKIN  
  
Kagome sat by the water's edge, lightly tracing circles in the water. Today wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either. And it all started with those blasted floors. Well, they were gone now, replaced with fresh wood and waiting to be sealed with sap. And some courtesy due to Inuyasha and his man Miroku. Prince Inuyasha. Oh it was no doubt he was prince, he screamed of it. His fine horse, clean clothes and respected demeanor, a blind person could tell his was important. Just one more thing to add to her dislike list. Well, she really couldn't add it, he didn't really deserve it. Sure he was prince, but he acted like every other normal guy. He puffed up his chest and tried to impress the girls with his strength. Though she'd be the last to admit, he had. With his claws alone, he had slashed the last of the old floors, and helped put in the new ones. It had taken half the time it would have taken the sisters to do it. Miroku did help, but mostly he was looking for any excuse to get close to Sango. Strange really was. He seems to have taken a liking to her, much to Sango's chagrin.  
  
But it had been a productive day, and after sealing the floors, they could fix up the upstairs, and put a bar in. she smiled. She liked working with her hands, made her feel useful. And she liked a man who worked, much like Inuyasha had today. She quickly shook her head. What was she thinking? Just because she had gotten a case of the flutters doesn't mean anything. Besides, he was a prince, he could have any girl he wished. She snorted and locked hands around her knees, he probably does, taking a new girl to his bed every night. But for some reason, that one thought made her a bit jealous, but she was being a fool. Why would want her? A scrawny maiden from a strange land? He probably thought her dirty and unworthy.  
  
But why then had she caught him looking at her? It was quickly diverted, but she was sure he had been looking at her for a good minute. So what was that about? She sighed, and looked at her reflection. She was so confused sometimes. Being the adult in her family sometimes got to her, and she found herself running in circles. Their parents' death really had affected them in a bad way, messing with them. But she couldn't think of this now, she had a coming business to think of, and the growing of her herbs. She had been very happy to start that garden, maybe it'll take the time for searching for them. But to the pub. She'd have to go to the port tomorrow and see if McKenna was in, and order some good product. She knew for sure they needed carrots, radishes, cabbage, potatoes, all of which could be grown, except the potatoes, so she could order seeds. She'll buy meat for now, until she could get some chickens and cows of her own. She'd need horses too. But all Granda had was his old steed, aging and falling to coughing lately. She'd need new ones. She looked up. Or maybe, with some persuasion, she could—  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kagome gasped and whipped around, to come eye to eye with the prince himself.  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms, and faked a scowl, though he didn't mean it. It wouldn't be really a good thing to let her know he was kind of expecting her. He was hoping another bathing session, but with his luck, it didn't happen. She eyed him wearily.  
  
"I'd be asking you the same thing. Are you following me or something?"  
  
She snorted and took a few steps her way, "in your dreams, why would I follow an ugly wench like you?"  
  
She gritted her teeth. There he went again! She stood, and made to leave. "Fine you almighty pompous ass! If you don't care then I'll leave!"  
  
"Wait."  
  
She stopped, surprised, and saw he himself was surprised at what he said. But he shook his head. "Listen, I don't mean half the things I say, they just, you know, come out. So sit down, relax. I feel we got off on the wrong foot."  
  
She gave him a weary eye, debating, but found herself a coward for wanting to leave. She sat back down where she had been, and pointedly looked away. He sighed and shook his head, and sat down next to her, laying back on his elbows.  
  
"So," he began, she obviously was restraining from strangling him, "let's start this over. Hi, my name's Inuyasha, what's yours?"  
  
She relaxed a little, not wanting to admit he looked cute acting innocent. She turned and shook his hand. "And my name be Kagome, nice to meet you. You're from these parts?"  
  
He nodded, and eased the tense knot in his stomach, "yep, my father is the lord of these lands, and my mother is his mate. So that makes me prince. Where you from? Not from around here with your voice."  
  
She felt the corner of her mouth tug up, "actually, I am. But me Da took us away cause his father died, and left him the family farm. I was but a tike then, no more then seven. I lived in Ireland or the past twelve years."  
  
"Ireland? Really? I've heard rumors, how the people are barbarians and have blood rituals and the likes."  
  
She barked a laugh and turned to him fully, "who ever told you that is full of horse shit. The people there are friendlier than a tamed rabbit and have a good sense of humor. My Da was from there, my Mum from here."  
  
Something in his gut twisted, "so you're a mix?"  
  
"Yep," she sighed and looked to the pond, "they were good people. Da breed horses, good horses, and Mum could heal. I and my sisters helped run the farm, and Mum taught me to heal. Da taught me horses, inside and out."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and laid all the way down, "so that would explain it, why you're so good with horses. And you can heal nonetheless. A girl of multi- talents. So where are your parents now? Still in Ireland?"  
  
He noticed as Kagome sobered instantly, and avoided his worried eyes. She smiled sadly, "they're in heaven now, watching s grow up."  
  
Inuyasha sat up and looked at his shirt, "I'm sorry."  
  
"So am I. it was lung sickness that took them," she smiled wider and sniffed, "but no worries, I'm sure they would have wanted us to move on. Da never liked the sad, and Mum dealt with death sometimes, so she never wanted us to cry. So, Vinny's taking care of the farm, and we're here to live with Granda and run the business Da left behind."  
  
"Vinny?" Inuyasha quirked a brow.  
  
She grinned broadly, a sparkle to her eye, and Inuyasha strangely found himself a bit ticked off. "Fine boy he is, good of heart and bright of mind. He's been on the farm since he was boy, and he was my first crush."  
  
"Oh really?" he sat up fully and took in her smiling profile. Ticked off went to a bit pissed.  
  
"Oh, but a girl's crush. He was never for me. But he stayed and watches the farm and horses, knowing it by heart like me and me sisters. What about you? Tell me about yourself."  
  
Inuyasha eased back again, that pissed feeling going away now that he had her full attention. "Well, I'm prince, and expected to be educated, charming, and sophisticated."  
  
"Which your not."  
  
"Which I'm not," he agreed, grinning, "my mother was a vessel's daughter, and she and my father fell in love and were mated. A few months later, I was on the way."  
  
"Mated? What is that suppose to mean?" Kagome shifted, and didn't notice how their knees brushed.  
  
"Well, it's a demon term. It just like marrying someone, but with out the huge ceremony. The female gets marked, and passes life force with their mate. So since my mother was human, she now lives as long as a demon because she mated my father."  
  
"So your mother's a human, and your father's a demon?"  
  
"Yeah, they fell madly in love and mated. And now that I'm twenty and one summers, they want me to find my own mate now. Fat chance, not with all the scrawny wenches I've seen. They're either too fluttery and weak, or snappish and cold. No thanks."  
  
She laughed at his comment, and he instantly liked her laugh. It was full and rich, and flowed over him like water. He felt his eyes closing, and he snapped them open. "So what about you? Anyone special?"  
  
She fixed her skirt, and pursed her lips. But she took out the vial and played with it. "It may sound silly, but I'm waiting for the one. I know I met him before, when we were kids. He found me out here, singing, and we ended up playing together. He gave me flowers, and we promised to meet again. It's been twelve years....anyway, anyone for you?"  
  
But Inuyasha wasn't paying attention anymore. He gaped openly at her, mouth parted. Her story, it...it couldn't be...he eyed the vial, and saw purple. Purple...purple petals, from purple flowers. His heart started racing, and his mind raged. He glanced between the girl and the vial, and licked his dry lips. She smiled uncertainly, and darted her eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha? Are ye still there? I haven't lost you have I?"  
  
He looked up at her, and saw her in a whole new light, "you-you sing?"  
  
She giggled a little, "Yeah, me and my sisters seem to have a talent. They use to call us the Siren sisters. Da once said, if any man heard us sing, they would gladly crash to death for us."  
  
He sat up completely, surprising her, and had this sort of...desperate look in his eye. "Could you sing now? For me?"  
  
He had to know.  
  
She eyed him nervously but nodded, "what do you prefer, Celtic or something else?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, I just want to hear you sing."  
  
She nodded, "okay. Um...I know this Celtic children's song, Da use to sing it to us."  
  
She took a deep breath, and sang.  
  
The air seemed to stop moving, and trees dared to rustle. Crickets had stopped in their orchestra, and it seemed little woodland creatures had stopped to listen. And Inuyasha felt his heart stop. It was beautiful, her voice strong, and carried the melody like a goddess. She started smiling while singing and stood to breathe better. Her voice rose and lowered, notes carried on words he didn't even understand. There was pause, she smiled at him, but picked it up again. And he had never heard anything like it. It was heaven was plucking strings, and they all sounded like her. His gut twisted, and he felt his heart grow. And her standing there, singing like a goddess, her black hair loosely braided, her light blue dress flowing over her, she could have been a goddess. She let out the last note, and stopped.  
  
She licked her lips nervously. That look he had given her...made her wish he'd do it more often. Silly! "Um...it sounds better with a harp and drums, but what can you do?"  
  
He gulped and stood, shaking his head. He looked deep into her eyes, and she was swamped by gold. "No...it was perfect."  
  
Kagome's breath caught, and she found herself getting closer to him by some force unknown. Her chest heaved with silent pants, and her skin tingled when he brought a hand up to brush away a strand of hair. She shivered when she noticed that they were almost chest to chest, and she unconsciously grabbed the vial about her neck. Inuyasha brushed his finger over her jaw, and she felt a shock shot through her. What were these feelings? Why was she having them? He wasn't the one she remembered, so why was she reacting like this?  
  
Inuyasha could hear her heart thunder in her chest, and only sent him quick glances, showing him shaky brown eyes. Her stroked her arm, and felt her shiver. He couldn't bring himself from looking at her mouth, those rosy full lips parted to let in breathe and let it out. He licked his own, and felt the ach to kiss her. He was so sure now, she was the one he had been looking for. She had been the one in the clearing, this clearing. She had been he one singing on that rock, and had played with him on that scary night. She had been the one he had given the flowers to. And e found she wasn't dead, or lost, but had been gone for twelve years, and was back now. She had been the one who stole his heart, all those years ago.  
  
Kagome glanced again at him, and jumped to fond he was only inches from face. His scent came with him, and she drowned in musk and spices, making her dizzy with the heady scent. His lips...they were so close...she could kiss him...that's when reason woke her up. What was she doing?! She was about to kiss a man who was almost a stranger!  
  
Frantically, she backed away from him, avoiding his gaze and flushed as the feelings returned, full force. Even as she backed, Inuyasha could smell her hesitance and her arousal. It got to him, and he found he wanted to grab her. But she just kept backing.  
  
"I'm sorry, but...but I'm afraid you be making a mistake. I really have to go now."  
  
"Kagome, wait, I can explain."  
  
"Good evening to you sir," she said, and quickly turned, rushing down the path. No thought entered her head, and she fell asleep on the plushy bed beside her sisters pushing any away.  
  
Leaving Inuyasha to only stare after her, his blood heated and his heart calling. He cursed and slammed a fist into the nearest tree. Damn it! He had been so close! And she was the one too! You stupid idiot!  
  
But he made a vow that night, stalking back to the palace. He made a vow, to find her, and make her his. And he would, even if it killed him. He would have Kagome, and love her like he always wanted to.  
  
&--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------&  
  
As promised, Kagome went down to the docks the next morning, leaving her sisters to seal the floor, and fix upstairs. That would go by easily enough, and by the time she got back, they'd be ready to start building the oak bar they had in mind.  
  
But now, Kagome sat upon the old steed of her grandfathers, and watched idly the scenery go by slowly. She hummed a little tune to pass the time, and that alone brought her back to last night. She frowned. What had that been about? First they were making friendly conversation, the next he had almost kissed her! The nerve! He thought he so mighty and arrogant, that he could have any woman he wished. That man's ego was bigger than the sky. Well, he had another thing coming. She wasn't going to swoon to him or his charms. See how he liked that.  
  
Kagome heard some bustle ahead, and knew she was nearing. She clucked her tongue, reining in the horse, and made him drag his hooves faster. Kagome groaned, and kicked him, and she managed to get him to trot. She entered the port town, and made a beeline for the docks. She earned many looks for her riding style, but paid no heed. She stretched her neck, and smiled brightly. The gods must be apologizing for last night.  
  
She dismounted, and guided the horse to one dock, where one ship was unloading. She caught the attention of one young man, and he smiled at her boldly.  
  
**"Aye miss, and what would a pretty thing like you be doing here?"  
**  
Kagome smiled, glad to know the Irish language still existed. **"I be looking for Captain McKenna, I think this is his boat."  
**  
He nodded, and wiped her hands on his pants, **"that it would be. Wait here! Captain!"**  
  
The sailor called for the man, and smiled brightly at Kagome, and she only smiled back. A few minutes went by, and then the burly man appeared, asking what the ruckus was. The hand man pointed at her, and Captain McKenna smiled when he saw her.  
  
**"Well if it isn't Kagome! The little healer! Many thanks for that oil you gave me, been breathing easier now. So what can I do for you?"  
**  
She patted the horse's neck to calm him, and shielded her eyes from the sun. **"I want to be ordering some goods, do you think you can help me?"  
**  
**"Aye, I think I can,"** the captain nodded and crossed his arms, **"what are they?"**  
  
**"Seeds, carrots, cabbage and the sort, and a few sacks of potatoes, maybe ten or fifteen. ale and whiskey, a few good bottles. And maybe a few chickens and two sides of beef. Maybe a rack of lamb?"  
**  
The captain raised his brows and scratched his chin. **"That be a lot. Maybe about twenty gold pieces."  
**  
He saw her face fall, and she bit her lip. His brows crossed. **"What is it for?"**  
  
She smiled **"my sisters and I are opening an Irish pub."**  
  
**"Oh really now? Well it's about time! Maybe when we dock here, we can get some good food!"  
**  
**"I know, but can't afford the shipping."  
**  
He winked at her, **"how but this? I get you what you need, and you whip me up some more of your herbs, and I cut the cost in half. And provided me crew and I get a few free meals."  
**  
**"I'd give you the pub if you could even get me half of it!"** Kagome laughed and ran a hand through her hair, **"uh, that sounds fine. Do I need to write it down?"**  
  
**"I'll do it,"** the captain smiled and turned to leave, but she stopped him. He turned back and she became uncertain. **"Yes?"  
  
"Well...I was wondering if you could do one more thing, and I'll pay for everything..."  
**  
**::::::::::::again, only two people reviewed, and I'm getting discouraged. So thanks again Inu Faceness and Kitura-inu-lova, you're the only people who love me enough to actually read my other stuff. And to think some of my fans are so picky, I'm saddened. Thanks a bunch! **


	7. Senses

> CHAPTER 7: SENSES  
  
Well, the time passed quickly. They never expected to open so fast. Or for the place to look so good. Outside, the bottom stones of the tavern, I mean, pub were re-grouted, a clay substitute giving it a lighter appearance. The walls were improved, cleaned and sealed with tar, thanks to a local miner who gave them a good price for gathering from the tar pits north of there. They redid the roof, so no leaks or creaking was heard. And to complete it, their grandfather made them the sign that now hung over the door, his old carving skills coming out one last time. It was oval, with a crescent moon near the top. And it read in Japanese, 'The Siren Sisters'. That had made them cry. The inside was just as good. Fresh floors, new tables, the low kind, and cushions, a new shiny oak bar with shelves. The kitchen had been fixed to rin's liking, so she could move around. Upstairs was fixed, three rent rooms, and one for Kagome's healing. The cold cellar was clean and empty. Now all they needed was the food.  
  
It had been three weeks since Kagome had ordered her purchase, and McKenna had promised that date. So she packed up the gold pieces and peppermint oil for the captain, and hooked up the old nag to the cart. She left early, so as to be at the ports on time. But she smiled on her way there. He had been so kind to her, cutting the price and all. Not to mention her little favor. Well, maybe it's not little. She sighed, giddy. She'd never thought she'd see him again. And oh by the mother she missed him. She snorted. What was she saying, it sounded like she pinned for a man. There was no chance of that. First of all, she was careful with her choosing. She didn't just swoon for any old croon, no she would choose wisely. Second, no man showed interest.  
  
Kagome's shoulders sagged, and her hold on the reins loosened. That is, no man did, but a half breed did. Inuyasha. To the goddess he was a mystery to her! First he's insulting her, then chatting with her, then trying to seduce her! Would he make up his mind! There was only room for so much. But the memory of that night, by the pond, still haunted her. She pursed her lips. What was it about him that got to her? And what had his request for her to sing about? It was like the moment she told him she could sing he had been all fluttery. Nervous. And it unnerved her. Why would it have affected him so? That look on his face, it was like he had been enlightened or something. But she had to admit, he had gotten to her, badly. That one close call had her tossing and turning in her sleep with dreams not appropriate for a virgin. She blushed just thinking about it.  
  
She shook her head clear. Get your mind from the gutter woman, you don't have time for this! It was by this time, that she noticed the nag had stopped completely. But that wasn't what frightened her. It was the fact she could see the whites of his eyes, foam formed at his mouth, and he trembling slightly. She tensed instantly, and her eyes darted. How could she have not noticed he was nervous, frantic? Scared stock still? Her hands started shaking on the reins, so tight her knuckles were white. She heard all go still. No birds, no bugs, no wind. Not good.  
  
And that's when it hit her. It was like a huge gale out of nowhere, with only one goal. Kagome. It punched right into her, knocking the wind from her, and bent her back. The horse neighed and reared, but was caught stuck in the harness. And Kagome stared to the heavens.  
  
_She had never felt this way. So light, so out of body. It was dark, so dark. And raining, heavily. She whirled around, looking for anything. She spun a few times, and finally saw a light. It beamed from the dark, highlighting rain drops and a fallen form on the ground, soaked to the bone. But it head was jerked back tightly, and it only hung limply. She gasped. It had white hair.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she cried and dashed to him, but skidded to a stop when his head snapped up. And she felt her heart freeze. His eyes, they were so red, blood red. And his fangs, so sharp and long. And it looked like purple scratches on his face, gracing his cheeks. He growled deeply, and snarled drooling blood. His hands reached out to her, and she saw his claws covered in blood. Tears fell from her eyes and she backed desperately. But his snarling stopped when he was suddenly jerked back, like on a leash, and he clawed at it. She noticed it was a whip, thick and strong, and it was wrapped tightly around his neck. She went to help him, even though she might be ripped to shreds, but was frozen still when she heard laughing. A cold, blood freezing, curdling laugh, something you would here of the god of Hades. Shaking, she risked to look up, and saw glowing red eyes peering at her amused. The whip was jerked again, and she heard a sickening crack before Inuyasha fell to the ground. And she screamed.  
_  
Only to wake up, spread uncomfortably on the ground she had fallen to. She groaned, holding her pounding head. Her stomach wasn't much better. She stood up and wobbled a bit, and saw the horse was going crazy. With out thinking, Kagome went up and quickly grabbed his halter, slamming him down and put a comforting hand to his head, whispering soothing words to him. He calmed some, but still rolled his eyes when thunder clapped. Kagome looked to the east, and saw a storm brewing. But it wasn't normal. What storm would have purple lightening? She stared at it, panting. She knew what just happened.  
  
"The winds of change..."  
  
&--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------&  
  
"really mother, must I go with you every time you want to go to the ports?" Inuyasha grumbled, relaxing in the carriage as his mother stopped them again to look at vendors. She scowled at him.  
  
"I only came here for one thing Inuyasha stop complaining. I'm only looking for the new import of silk form china, I heard they make the best. I plan to make the wedding kimono soon."  
  
He groaned. Not this again. "Okaa-san! I told you, I'll marry when I see fit."  
  
She continued looking through the crowds, "and by then, your father and I will be buried. He's getting impatient, as am I Inuyasha. If you don't look, we'll look for you."  
  
He crossed his arms and mumbled, his mother ignoring him for the time being. He found someone, they just didn't know it yet. Neither did she. He sighed unhappily. Kagome. What he would give to see her right now. He hadn't the courage to call on her, and she didn't come back to the pond. But what would his mother think if he called on a peasant girl? He snorted. What should he care? He wanted Kagome as his wife, mate, lover, whatever! All he knew was that she was the one. He wanted her, and no one else. And if his parents disapproved, then too bad. He'd give up his title if need be, as long as he was with Kagome. But first thing was first, he needed to actually talk to her, explain what had happened. He couldn't count the numerous times he had scolded himself and his stupidity. He just had to drive her away.  
  
"Oh look Inuyasha! There it is! And I see the most beautiful white silk just waiting for us!" lady Nailah squealed, and headed that way, forcing her son to get up and out of the carriage. Gods only what people would dare rob his mother.  
  
A neigh like a scream pierced the air.  
  
Many other people screamed, making it hard for him to pinpoint where his mother was. But when he heard her scream, he knew where. He pushed people out of the way, and found her frozen stiff in fear. Another neigh was heard, and Inuyasha turned wide eyes to it.  
  
At least five men were struggling with the beast, all ropes around its neck. But it stilled bucked and neighed, rearing to strike at any who dare near it. The whites of its dark eyes showed and rolled, and it snapped at the nearest arm with its yellow teeth. He was a large one, at least seventeen hands high, his muscular build proving a challenge. It reared again, and threw it head, black mane whipping out. If it wasn't for the red shine of it coat, people thought it was black. Its hooves thundered on the dock, and the stallion screamed another neigh. Muscles bunching, it gave one good kick and buck, and the men were thrown from their ropes. Its nostrils flared, and it had a deadly look to its eye. And it charged. Right at Lady Nailah and Inuyasha. Inuyasha gasped, ready to jump in surprise at its speed. It was fast, faster than any he had seen. He grabbed his mother and crouched.  
  
A low whistle was heard over the crowd, and its ears perked forward. It suddenly bore down and slide t a stop right in front of the startled family. The stood frozen in shock, but the horse's ears lowered a bit, and its eyes softened. Nailah eeped as it suddenly took its nose and nuzzled her hand apologetically. She puttered, but raised her hand and the horse pushed its forehead into her hand, asking for forgiveness. She smiled a little and ran her delicate hand through it long black bangs. Inuyasha watched her dubiously. The horse sighed contently as his mother scratched between its eyes. But it jerked its head up as hooves were heard, and he looked behind him to see and another horse come from the boat, a cute palomino mare, and she neighed worriedly.  
  
Another whistle came, this time shrill and short. The stallion whipped its head around, and it trotted in that direction, the crowd parting to make way. Mother and son watched it go curiously, and Inuyasha felt his breath catch. The horse stopped right in front of Kagome.  
  
Kagome crossed her arms and scowled at the horse, and it instantly hung its head, glancing at her shamefully. She sighed.  
  
**"And what is this about? What is this mess you're causing? Did I raise you to cause ruckuses? Don't give me that look,"** Kagome warned, and the horse cowered a little. It raised its nose to her crossed arms, trying to charm his way to her good graces. She raised a brow, and it hung it's head again. But she smiled, and gave up. He was always the same. Mumbling, she held out her arms, and the horse cheered immensely before stepping to her and hanging its head over her shoulder, letting Kagome give him a huge hug.** "How's my baby boy? My big strong handsome boy."  
**  
He snorted softly, and pulled away. "Um, excuse me miss? Is this your horse?"  
  
Kagome looked to find a lady of fine clothing standing shyly in front of her, her rich robes flowing about her gracefully, her black hair to her ankles, and her silver eyes holding an innocent curiosity. She smiled brightly and patted the horse, and he snorted affectionately.  
  
"That he is, and his name is Midnight. Sorry for the scare, I didn't know he would act up on the boat. But don't worry, he's quiet fond of the ladies."  
  
"Oh that's okay, I'm sure my son would have helped me in time," the woman suddenly gave her considering look, and smiled slyly. Kagome didn't like it. "Have you met my son?"  
  
Kagome frowned and shook her head, flinging an arm over her horse, "can't say I have. I don't usually social with lords and ladies."  
  
The lady gave a rich laugh ad started petting the horses nose. "I suppose not. I am the Lady Nailah, and my son is here somewhere." She looked around and spotted him. "Oh there he is. Inuyasha! Come here and meet the young woman!"  
  
Kagome froze, and blinked at her. Midnight nudged her, but it didn't work. "I-Inuyasha?"  
  
Nailah smiled proudly and waited for him. "Yes, that's his name. A strapping lad, really quite nice once you get close to him. He has a talent with horses too. Though, I'm sure he has others as well."  
  
Kagome nodded numbly, oh she was sure too. Like womanizing. That's when a nervous Inuyasha came to them, avoiding her suddenly cold gaze. Nailah looked from one to the other. She wasn't so sure now that they didn't know each other. If she wasn't mistaken, Inuyasha was actually getting quite scared from the girl's glare.  
  
"Um...Inuyasha, I'm going to buy some of that wonderful silk. I'll be back."  
  
Great, now his mother left him defenseless against the wrath of Kagome. Some parent she was. He risked looking up and internally cringed. She was not happy. She quickly looked away and patted her horse calm, for it was picking up on her cold anger. "I'm sorry about putting your mother in danger, I had no idea he'd react that way to the boat. Now if you'll excuse me."  
  
"Kagome wait—"  
  
she walked past him, Midnight following, but the horse flattened his ears back as Inuyasha suddenly grabbed Kagome back, and held her face to face. She glared heatedly now. "Why should I? Should I wait for you to make another unwanted move?"  
  
"Damn it would you just listen to me!" he hissed, and ignored the horses warning snort. "Listen, I know it was a bit...hurried, but I really need to tell you something."  
  
"Excuse me miss, but is that other horse yours?" a man walked up, and backed from Inuyasha's angered growl.  
  
But she smiled and nodded, ripping her arm from his grasp. "I best be tending to my own business."  
  
"At least meet me at the pond, I really need to talk." He pleaded, and she saw his hand tense with restraint from pulling her back. She gave him a curt nod.  
  
"Fine, when the moon is high. Now I must be going." She turned and walked back to the cart, pulling the old gray nag to the ship of McKenna's. She gave him a withering glare as she passed again, Midnight following. He let out his pent up breath and rubbed his face. His mother came back smiling, smoothing her sleeve. She looked around surprised.  
  
"Well, I put the silk in the carriage—Inuyasha, where did she go?"  
  
He gestured to the ships tensely, "the docks."  
  
"Well, come on! I want to see that positively adorable horse again. I heard there was another too. Come come now, let's go."  
  
Inuyasha held back his growl, and led his mother to the docks, following Kagome's thinning scent. When he found her again, she was smiling at a burly man and handed him a pouch and bottle. He called out to his crew, and a few went below decks. She smiled gratefully, and went to wait for the order. But Nailah didn't wait, and strode right up again; Midnight spotted her, and arched his neck impressively. Nailah laughed and clapped her hands, making Kagome notice her too. She pointedly ignored Inuyasha. He just stayed nearby for when his mother wanted to leave, but he couldn't help himself in eyeing her hips as she shifted from foot to foot.  
  
Nailah giggled like a girl when Midnight lightly nipped her sleeve, "he has got to be one of the most charming horses I've ever met."  
  
Kagome smiled proudly, "yep, that's my boy, the ladies man."  
  
"You raised him?"  
  
"Ever since he left the womb," Kagome said, keeping an eye for when her food came, "he was such a spirited colt, and it seemed like running was in his blood. He seems to have taken a liking to you."  
  
One man yelled o her, and she instantly started taking loads and putting them into the flat of the cart. Tow men took one side of beef, salted and wrapped in cheese cloth and put it in.  
  
"So you've raised horses?" Nailah asked, petting Midnight.  
  
Kagome grunted as she unloaded and smiled, "it was me Da's business. We raised, breed, and sold horses, trained them too. Though my sisters helped, I mostly took the bait. Midnight here was my first breeding experience. His sire was difficult, but his mother a doll. Oh that reminds me."  
  
Kagome whistled, and from a spot on the dock came the palomino mare, and midnight neighed friendly. The mare sniffed at Nailah, making her laugh.  
  
"This is Dolly, a playmate of his. Before I left home, I had planned to breed these two. Midnight has had plenty of his own, and Dolly is getting into the swing of being a mother."  
  
"And where did you live?" Nailah asked, and massaged Dolly's ear.  
  
"Ireland, overseas, me Da was from there. My Mum was native here." Kagome got the last of the lamb into the cart and flipped up the back.  
  
"Where are your parents now?"  
  
Kagome smiled sadly, "I'm afraid they passed on some time ago."  
  
"Oh dear! I'm sorry, hate to bring up bad memories. Well, I must be going; it was nice to meet you, where do you live now?"  
  
"My sisters, grandfather and I live near a tavern, but we've made it a pub now. I also plan to make some money healing."  
  
"You're a healer?" Nailah asked surprised.  
  
"Aye, ever since I was ten." Kagome smiled and jumped up into the cart after tying Midnight and Dolly to the cart, much to their annoyance. Nailah looked thoughtful.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind. Good bye dear, hope your 'pub' goes well."  
  
"Thank you kindly me lady. Good day to you." Kagome nodded and slapped the reins, jerking to a start. People parted and she got one last look at Inuyasha. He mouthed 'tonight' at her, and she nodded. Whatever he had to say, it would the last she heard of him if she had anything to do with it.  
  
**::::::::::::::::::yay!!! More reviewers!!! I feel loved!  
  
SO's:  
  
Szmadad: that, was one great review. There were many nice things in there...I ...I was happy. Cant describe it any other way. Omg, you're my new friend. And no, I wont go creepy on you.  
  
Sakuzha: why thank you, I bow to you.  
  
Essis: thank you  
  
Lyn: okay, I wrote more!  
  
Inu Faceness: hey, don't mess with my business. Inuyasha is one of my bitches okay? If you want him, it'll be fifty an hour. Yes or no.  
  
Inuyasha-Freak15: yes, I have a true fan. I feel special. And special ed too.**


	8. The Art of Healing

> CHAPTER 8: THE ART OF HEALING  
  
He was going to do it. He had it in the bag. Inuyasha stalked through the forest confidently, hands in his pockets. Where he fingered the small faded white piece of cloth a girl gave to him twelve years ago. This was so going to work, he knew it. All he had to do was explain and show her. It might be confusing at first, but she'd get through it. She was tough, and he liked that about her.  
  
_Snap!  
_  
Inuyasha froze in mid stride, one ear swiveling around behind him. What was that? He tensed and narrowed his eyes. You would think it was Kagome, but it come from behind him. And he knew they knew they were caught, cause no other noise came. He turned his head slowly from side to side. Hearing nothing else, he shrugged and continued on his way, blaming it on a deer or something. But he decided to keep an ear out. Walking on through the dark, his eyes flashed. Okay, something was definitely out there, he could feel it. And he wasn't being paranoid. Would paranoia have the hair on your arms rising? He cracked his knuckles silently, minute pops never head over his footsteps. Something was out there, he was sure now. He could smell it. he couldn't describe it, but if pitch black had a scent, that would be it. Nostrils flaring, Inuyasha kept walking, not wanting to give away his awareness.  
  
And he never saw it coming.  
  
A sudden pain pierced his chest, shooting hot needles from the right of his chest. Inuyasha looked down and saw an arrow poking out form his chest. He growled and whirled around, but was only greeted by darkness. The presence he had felt was gone. Eyes scanning, Inuyasha put a hand to the arrow in his chest. Now normally, he would have just pulled it out and healed in half a day.  
  
But something was wrong, he could feel it. He was pretty sure it shouldn't be hurting this bad, or send hot pain through his veins. Inuyasha paused, and coughed, and tasted the metallic taste of blood.  
  
"What the fuck?" his breathed, and wrapped his hands around the arrow. He jerked it out, gasping in pain, and sniffed the tip of the arrow head. His eyes went wide. Poison.  
  
He threw the arrow aside, and covered the wound, which was bleeding abnormally large amounts of blood and stumbled forward. The pain spread to his head, and his vision blurred. He reached out and braced against the nearest tree, taking deep breaths. He hissed when the wound suddenly started pussing yellow and slide to the ground. The only thing he remembered was the scent of water.  
  
**&--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------&  
**  
Kagome tapped her foot impatiently, making a steady beat on the rock she sat on. It was close to the water's edge, and she could easily reach down to feel the cool depths of the pond. But she wasn't in the mood to cool off. No she wanted to explode, on a certain half breed. Who did he think he was? Asking her to meet him out here and then standing her up! Oh yeah Kagome, real slick. Fall for the old 'I need to talk to you' routine. He was probably in his richly furnished room, drinking something foreign, and laughing at her expense. Damn! This just made her out to be what he called her. A stupid wench. By the gods she hated that name. But she sighed. Alright, five more minutes, and then she left his ass dry.  
  
So she sat there, bored out of her mind, resorting to throwing pebbles into the water for some excitement. She despised waiting. All you did was sit there and do nothing while the person you're waiting for is probably never going to come. She huffed a breath. Oh sure, he made it seem all important, but was it really?  
  
"I swear, if this is what I think it is, I will get you Inuyasha," she mumbled to herself, biting her lip annoyed.  
  
Her head whirled around when she heard something fall. Her heart skipped its pace, and she stood up hurriedly.  
  
"H-hello? Inuyasha?"  
  
Nothing. She shook her head, what was she getting worked up about, it was probably some stupid squirrel that fell cause it couldn't reach a branch or something. But squirrels weren't big, and they didn't make a thump sound when they landed. And they usually ran off, making noise, there was no other noise. Despite her panic, she started edging towards the source. Raising a slightly trembling hand, Kagome pushed back the boundary bushes, and slowly made her way through them. Just when she thought herself silly for getting too worried about nothing, her foot came in contact with something warm. She froze, and slowly looked down.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Inuyasha! Inuyasha can you hear me?!" Kagome yelled and crouched down to the unconscious form. She shook him roughly and he rolled over, exposing the wound that was now bubbling. She gasped, and placed a tentative finger on it, but yelped and snatched it back as the poison burned the tip of her finger.  
  
She panicked and whirled her head around, looking for what she didn't know. What happened? How did he get here? She covered her nose as a putrid smell came to her. That wound was pretty bad, and the smell was never a good sign. She had to get him out of here and take care of it. By the looks of it, the poison was fast acting, and that didn't give her much time.  
  
Kagome reached down and grabbed Inuyasha by the arm and slinging it over her shoulder, gritting her teeth. "I just hope all that foaling paid off, cause he doesn't seem like a lightweight."  
  
She was right. The moment she lifted him, she knew it wasn't going to be easy getting him back to her healing room in the pub. But she bit down and took one step. Then another. And she kept going, and felt the first signs of weariness as her lungs started to burn and her legs grew tired. The forest wasn't helping either, putting roots and branches in her way. She now had a nice new scratch on her cheek, but that didn't mattered. All that mattered was getting this boy back and healing that wound. How on the green earth had he got that anyways?  
  
She grunted as her foot went into a ditch, and she felt a sharp pain shot up her legs. She pushed on. Best not to think of that now. But she sighed as the first signs of the road came into view. Just a few more minutes, and she'd get on the bed and tending to that nasty holes. Which by the way, she could see getting worse by the minute. If she didn't act quickly enough, he may not have the strength to recover.  
  
But her first obstacle made it self known with the door. A heavy, pine door. She groaned and slowly let Inuyasha fall to the door step. She worried when she heard no noises of pain. That worry triggered her adrenaline rush. Even if he was out, his body would still let her know if it hurt. But it hadn't. She swung open the door and hurried picked him back up, slinging him over her shoulder. It was dark, but she knew her way around by heart. She had built the damn place. She got over to the stairs fairly quickly, but cursed when they seemed higher than normal.  
  
"By the fearies and St. Patrick, when had my life changed so dramatically?" she grumbled to herself, and hefted up the first few stairs. She stopped for a breather, but panic rushed her when she felt his body was colder than before. Actually taking the stairs by two now, she quickly made it to the room at the end of the short hall. She shouldered the door and let it slam when it opened. Inside, shelves lined one wall holding all her herbs, and a bed was at the other, in between a small pot and grinding bowl for herbs. She quickly but gently laid him on the bed, and went about finding flint for lighting a lantern. She did, and a couple shaky strikes got the small flame going. She used that to light the small iron pit under the pot, and went about finding the herbs she needed. Her hands frantic, she read knots on pouches and symbols on jars.  
  
"Comfrey, pot marigold...and chamomile," she whispered to herself, and grabbed the said herbs, setting them down and pouring water from a jug she had into the pot. She'd make tea for calming him, and made the others into a salve to help heal his wound.  
  
As the water boiled, she got down a big jar, and uncovered the wet cloth lid to see pre boiled fat. Getting spoon and small bowl, she took one scoop of fat and ground a palmful of comfrey root and dried pot marigold flowers in the grinding bowl and hurried put them into the fat, mixing it in and seeping it a little. Leaving the salve to set, she quickly went to the shelves again and this time pulled down cloth, and sat on the floor, ripping strips form them. Figuring she had enough, she went to Inuyasha's side.  
  
He was shivering now, and his skin was clammy and cold to the touch. She bit back on the cry of panic, and went to removing his haroi. She got frustrated when there another beneath the red, carefully removing that away from the wound, but she deemed the garment unnecessary, and simply ripped it open. She pulled back coughing. The smell had gotten worse, and it brought tears to her eyes. But she took a breath and went back to it, wincing just by looking at it. It still pussed yellow, but redness had spread all over his front, and she saw a few blisters. She has never seen anything like this, and it frightened her. What if she couldn't heal him? What if he died, right here at her hands? No, she wouldn't let that happen! He couldn't die...he just couldn't. She started to clean the wound tentatively, mindful that she needed to get the back too.  
  
So engrossed was she, Kagome didn't notice the steps heading towards her. A sleepy Sango appeared in the door and yawned hugely. "Kagome? What are you doing? I saw and light and thought I'd...by the sea god! What happened?!"  
  
Sango was instantly by her side, and got a nasty look at Inuyasha. She cringed, but noticed her sister's hands were frantic, and she was very pale. "I don't know, he said he wanted to talk to me, and we were going to meet, but eh didn't show, and I heard something, and there he was, bleeding and out cold. Oh god what happened to him!? Please somebody tell me, what if he doesn't make it—"  
  
"kago-kagome!" Sango shook her shoulders, and Kagome looked frightened at her, "Kagome calm down, he's going to make it, just calm down. You and I both know you're the best healer around. Now just tell me what to do."  
  
Kagome nodded and took a few breaths, "fl-flip him over, I have to clean the back. Then get me the salve on the table and help me bandage him. Oh Sango, I don't know how this happened."  
  
"I know, I know," Sango said comfortingly, getting u to the get the salve, and back to help prop him up. She set the bowl down, and rolled Inuyasha onto his side. His skin was now fiery, and feverish to the touch. Kagome cleaned the yellow liquid, and took a square cloth, coating it in the salve, and then placed it on the wound. She nodded, and Sango laid him down. They proceeded to bandage Inuyasha, and when they were down, his upper chest and right shoulder was covered in white.  
  
Sango saw as Kagome tapped her foot nervously and bit her finger. She rubbed her back warmly, "don't worry, he'll make it. And besides, he has demon if I'm not mistaken, that'll help."  
  
Kagome stared down at the white haired man, and couldn't stop the raging feelings of concern flood her. "I just don't know Sango. He was so bad when I found him."  
  
"Stop it, he has the best healer in the land treating him. He'll make it, you wont let him die." When Sango got no response, and lowered her head and walked out, closing the door behind her. She worried about Kagome, she was a lot more scared than she normally would be. He must mean something to her.  
  
She heard Sango leave, and went over to her table to make the tea, letting the young dried flowers steep for a minute before draining them from the warm water, and kneeled down beside Inuyasha. He was hot, and she hoped the chamomile would help fight the poison. She tipped his head, and let the warm liquid pour down his throat, biting her lip when she got no automatic swallow from his body. She grabbed his hand tightly.  
  
An hour went by, and still the fever didn't break. It worried her greatly. With both his demon blood and her herbs, the fever should have went down by now. And he was sweating a lot too. When she checked, she saw little spots of blood leaking through the bandages. No, this wasn't supposed to happen! He still can't be bleeding. Kagome panted lightly, the panic returning. She felt his forehead double checking, and snatched it back as his skin seared hers. Something was wrong, he should have cooled down by now.  
  
She checked his vitals, and felt his heart was pacing rapidly. God this was so unknown to her. She has never come across something like this. And she's seen many poisons. Food poisoning, poison oak, spider bites, jelly fish, but nothing like this. If his fever didn't break soon, he'll be beyond her reach. She body went rigid. No, she couldn't do that, she's only done it once. But that one time was successful, it even amazed her mother. She licked her dry lips and thought frantically.  
  
Could she really do it? It's been so long since there was a case so severe she'd have to. The first time was when a boy fell down some boulders, breaking his neck. That had been such a close call. Her mother had been weakened at the time and couldn't do it, so she ordered Kagome to. And it had worked. The boy had been walking within a couple days. She gasped when a rough shudder ran through Inuyasha. She'd have to, there was no other choice.  
  
Placing a shaking hand on his wound, and the other on his heart, Kagome closed her eyes. She calmed her breathing, ad quieted her heart.  
  
"I call upon the power of healer's past,  
  
To lend me the strength to give for this man,"  
  
She felt the tingle of her skin and a sudden bubbly feeling in her gut.  
  
"I call upon mind, body, and spirit,  
  
To lend me health to give to this man,"  
  
She felt her skin grow warm, and didn't see the dim light spread form beneath her hands. She felt him quiver, and jerk.  
  
"And I call upon myself,  
  
To give that is needed to this man.  
  
Prince Inuyasha, heir and son to that of a demon lord,  
  
I call you from the darkness,  
  
To take the strength, health and what's needed form me.  
  
As I will so mot it be."  
  
Kagome cried out as light exploded in her head, filling it with confused and blurry images. There so much color and light, she felt herself spinning form it all. Under her hands, Inuyasha tossed and turned, groaning in protest to the intrusion of his body. She could feel him sit up and resist her power. She gritted her teeth and pushed him back down.  
  
"Take from me! Take what you need, take what is mine! Take from me damn you!" she shouted at him and bore down when the images came back.  
  
She was swimming in memories, thoughts, and fantasies of his, all of them invading her system to draw on what she offered. She saw his mother laughing, his father smiling proudly at him. A tear slipped form her closed eyes. So much love. He was so loved. She gasped and jerked as more flooded her, and she saw a young man with silver hair, handsome in his fine robs. She heard children laughing, and yelling and crying, and squeals of joys. Things flashed by her, but everything came to a sudden stop, right in the middle of the clearing. She saw a dark haired little girl singing on a rock, looking into the water. She was singing a lullaby, one that she knew. It was the one her father had taught her. And next to her, was a dark haired little boy, watching her fascinated. But his image blurred and suddenly, he had silver hair and curious gold eyes.  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open, and she gasped. Understanding ran through her before her eyes rolled back and she collapsed on the bed side, a calm Inuyasha still beneath her hands.  
  
**:::::::::::::::::::::now, that idea of healing wasn't an original. I'll have to give Nora Roberts credit for giving me the idea. I couldn't help it, it was so cool. Though it still is varied a bit, since there was no spell before it. but I hoped you like it.  
  
inuyasha-Freak15: heck, at least you like it. and a few other people, so that enough for me.  
  
Kitura-inu-lova: thank you, I hoped it was. Why else would people read it?  
  
Szmadad: hey, different people, different situations. But I hope you liked this revelation.  
  
Inu Faceness: ::looks down at shells, then back up, finally sinking in:: hey! Get back here with my bitch! I meant dollars you fruitcake! Don't think your getting sesshomaru now!  
  
Lyn: no, youre not a dork, I've met stranger people than you, trust me.  
  
Chel: I know, I wish I had him. ::sigh:: that would be fabulous.  
  
Allin656: it was handkerchief, not a necklace. She has the necklace. But no worries, don't matter now.  
  
Essis: put...the gun...down. Here, try a bazooka.  
  
MuNVxN: not even I love horses over inuyasha, and I love horses.  
  
Latin-hanyou: don't worry, I'll get to the other soon. But I have more time on my hands and I get distracted. Hence this story.  
  
EvilEsie PIXIE: I'll get to them in good time!!! The second part of the story will mention something. But its inu-kag time, so back off. **


	9. Found at Last

> CHAPTER 9: FOUND AT LAST  
  
His head hurt like bitch, literally. He was afraid to open his eyes and see he had fallen to the bottom of a cliff or something. It pounded horribly, like his brain had been stolen or something. Least to say the rest of him felt like shit. It felt like his stomach was trying to climb its way up his throat, and he barely had the strength to lift an arm. Faintly, he heard feet shuffling, and a warm hand hold him still. He complied, since it felt really bad trying to move his legs, and the shuffling moved away. There was water pouring, and a bit of silence before more movement was heard. The feet came back, and the person's clothes ruffled as they sat down. He smelled lilacs, dew and lavender.  
  
"Here, drink this. It'll help your stomach too," a low voice said, kind and smooth, with an odd accent.  
  
He felt something brought to his lips, and he smelled mint and a sweet scent, maybe chamomile. He opened his mouth and the person poured the tea in, making him swallow it all. He sighed when he was done and laid back further into the bed he was on. His brows crossed. He was on a bed?  
  
"How are you feeling?" the voice, said, clearer this time, and noticed it was female.  
  
"Like shit," he croaked out and lifted his right arm, but hissed when a stiff cramp ran through it. She came back and pushed his arm down.  
  
"Take it slow, it's only been one day. The poison was pretty powerful."  
  
"Poison?" he groaned, and forced one eye open. He looked upon the worried face of Kagome, who was prodding his shoulder painfully. He grabbed her hand, "stop, that hurts."  
  
She snorted, "of course it's going to hurt, don't you remember? You have a hole in the middle of your shoulder."  
  
"What?" Inuyasha barked slightly, and sat up on his elbows, only to growl in pain. Kagome laid a hand on his chest and gently pushed him down.  
  
"Hold still, I have to check the wound." She reached down, and he noticed for the first time half his body was wrapped in white cloth. He also noticed her shaky fingers. Come to think of it, she looked kind of pale too.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
She ignored him, and folded back the bandages, scrutinizing the red blotch that was the hole. It was almost completely closed. She went to get up, but Inuyasha was quick, even in his weakened state. She looked at him as he at up, still holding her wrist.  
  
"I have to get the salve for it, let go."  
  
"Not until you tell me what's going on." He panted, fresh stings of pain stabbing him. Her look softened.  
  
"Let me get the medicine and I'll talk to you." He looked hesitant, but released her wrist and sat up fully, slouching over on the edge of the bed. He looked around sleepily, and saw he was in a small room, shelves lined with pouches and jars across from him, and Kagome was to his left fixing something. The smells in it were jumbled and confusing, but he found he could stand it if he breathed through his mouth. She came back with a wooden bowl in her hands, and sat ext to him on the bed.  
  
"Here, let me get these off," her fingers nimble, she loosened the rest of the bandages, and threw them to the corner of the room. She placed the bowl in her lap, Inuyasha watching curious, and dipped two fingers in the pale green solution. He backed up when she neared it to his chest. She smiled.  
  
"Its only peppermint and chamomile, it's not going to hurt you. Stop being a baby and turn around." He nodded slowly and exposed his back to her, resting his white locks over his shoulder. He instantly felt an icy coolness spread over his shoulder, cooling the burning pain in it.  
  
"So tell me, why am I here? And where am I?"  
  
Kagome slowly massaged the salve in, "you're in my pub, in my healing room. My first patient actually. You really don't remember what happened?"  
  
Screw what she was saying, no person with nice hands like those should be single and free. He'll make sure of it. Inuyasha closed his eyes pleasurably and resisted the urge to purr. But he snapped back quickly enough. "What? Oh uh, no not really. It's a blur right now."  
  
She shrugged off his moment of silence, "well, you wanted to talk to me last night, in the clearing. I was getting impatient, you were getting late. I hear something, and it turns out to be you, only injured and bleeding. You were poisoned, it smelled really bad. So I brought you back and...healed you."  
  
_And finally discovered where my true love is.  
_  
He nodded, concentrating on anything besides her hands. He did remember going out that night, and he was walking, but everything after that was a blur so far.  
  
"Alright turn around, I have to get the front."  
  
Obediently, Inuyasha turned around, moved over so she wouldn't fall off the bed. She moved up, bringing one hand to lean him into her other hand, spreading the salve over the almost healed wound. He hung his head to hide the fact he bit his lip. Man she was really good at this. "How long have I been here?"  
  
"Almost a full day, you were dead to the world until now." She answered, and diverted her gaze from the perfect view she got of his abs and chest. Just keep thinking he's an ordinary patient.  
  
"Have you slept at all?" he asked lowly, picking up on her nervousness.  
  
"A little, but you were so bad off, I couldn't sleep." Wasn't the peppermint supposed to be cooling? Or was she just getting hotter?  
  
Inuyasha raised his head and looked her directly in the eye, making her stop in her ministrations. "If you say it was that bad, even though I am half demon, why am I healed so quickly?"  
  
At that she looked away and got up, managing to avoid his swipe at her. He saw her shoulders were tense and her breathing was forced. But she went about cleaning up. "Healer's secret, I guess."  
  
Oh no, she wasn't getting off that easy. He narrowed his eyes at her back and got up silently. "I've seen healers at work..." he crept up behind her and lowered to her ear, "and none of them have done this good. Tell me, what did you do?"  
  
She jumped when she felt his breath on her ear, and dared not to lean back. Just knowing he was so close made her skin tingle with needles. "I ...I can't tell you..."  
  
He liked this game. Inuyasha grinned, and traced a finger along her arm, making her shiver. "Why not?"  
  
Oh if he didn't stop..."because...you didn't tell me."  
  
He paused, and eyed her jaw, contemplating. "About what?"  
  
"The little girl at the pond."  
  
She felt him freeze behind her, his hand on her arm tightening. The hand let go, and she was suddenly engulfed in his arms, holding her close. "How did you find out?"  
  
She leaned back her head, letting out puffs of breath. "I healed you...I saw things."  
  
She was suddenly flipped around, met with his narrow eyed gaze. "Saw things? What are you talking about?"  
  
She didn't look at him, and instead played with the ends of his hair. She licked her dry lips, her brain trying to scramble together an explanation. "Well, I...you know I heal with herbs right? Well...I ...I have gift. Another thing my mother me, about healing. You were so bad, I didn't know what else to do. So I ...I healed you, gave you a part myself, my strength."  
  
She looked away, afraid of what he might think. She wasn't ashamed, just careful of how people reacted about being treated with magic. She had a few people who were uncomfortable about her when they learned of her gift. But it was only half a gift, for what she gave was taken away from her.  
  
Inuyasha eyed the short girl in his arms, how she nervously darted her eyes back and forth. Would she really think it was strange to him? He's seen plenty of magic, so this was no different. So why did she shake in his arms? Smell of slight fatigue? _Gave you a part of myself, my strength_. His eyes widened in realization. Now wonder she was pale and weak, she had given him the strength to heal. And by the looks of it, it was a lot. Inuyasha snorted softly and pulled her closer, resting his chin on her head. She sighed nervously, and snuggled into his warmth. God she felt so chilled.  
  
"So you know...how do you feel about that?" he whispered, ad hugged her close. She wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Complete," she mumbled and rubbed a cheek against his shoulder. He smiled, and pulled back, tipping her chin up with a finger. She smiled tiredly at him. "So what happens now?"  
  
"This," Inuyasha brought his mouth down gently, and pressed and warm kiss on her soft lips.  
  
"Hey Kagome, I went and ordered the oats and wheat we need—"again, Sango walked in to a fairly odd moment. One, Inuyasha seemed to be healed, and two, he was kissing her sister. She would have been angry about that, but awkwardness won out. "Uh..."  
  
Kagome laughed and pulled away, "its okay Sango, I'll explain later."  
  
Sango grinned crookedly, and crossed her arms, leaning on the doorway, "so I take you healed him?"  
  
"Yep," Inuyasha chirped, and rotated his shoulder, "feel better than ever."  
  
"That's good to hear, you looked horrible before. O wait, you always do, anyways—"she wasn't interrupted again by Inuyasha's growl, but by footsteps thundering up the stairs. Sango backed away, and a winded Miroku came into view. He doubled over slightly, but came back up.  
  
"I've been looked everywhere for you! Your—hey, where did that wound come from?"  
  
Inuyasha waved it off, finding his haroi on a chair. "It's nothing, what are you doing here?"  
  
Miroku suddenly looked serious, and gave Inuyasha a look, "Inuyasha, we have a problem. Or should I say, you do."  
  
**:::::::::::::::::::::my, what could be so important that miroku had to find him immediately? Im not telling, but to him, is going to be very important. As well as to the plot.  
  
SO's:  
  
Inuyasha-Freak15: I will, thank you.  
  
Inu Faceness: okay, slowly but surely...back away form the hanyou...I'll give you sesshomsru instead, how does that sound? And its on me this one time. And if you don't want him, go have fun with one of the others. :kouga, miroku, sesshomaru, vash, no wait, im busy with him, sorry.  
  
Latin-hanyou: no, I don't think you did say you loved this story...can I hear it again?  
  
Freakxonxaxleash: okay, ill check it out. Get abck to ys on it.  
  
Kitura-inu-lova: ill keep that in mind, along with a bat in hand.  
  
Essis: ::watched as essis uses bazooka:: I always get a warm feeling when things blow up...  
  
Mystic angel: okay, I will. On to the next chapter!  
  
EvilEsiie PIXIE: I know I'm mean, that's why I love me. Here, if it makes you happy, this is how it'll be. Part one: inu-kag time. Part two: mir-san time. Part three: RIN-SESS TIME. Okay?  
  
Szmadad: hmmmm, never thought of the scoons...maybe. So the pub will open, and inuyasha faces his problem, which is only going to get bigger. **


	10. WHY?

CHAPTER 10: WHY?!?!?!  
  
"They WHAT?!?!" Inuyasha hollered, using his demon speed to keep up with Miroku on his horse. The horse shied away from him, and Miroku tightened the reins for control. He scowled at Inuyasha, but shook his head.  
  
"Hey! Don't yell at me, I just found out today!" he yelled back and sort of spooked his horse, the beast picking up on the tension.  
  
Inuyasha looked ahead, glaring at any known object within his vision. How could they do this? He said he'd take care of it! And now they go and do this behind his back! Oh, his mother had nerve, that she did. And his father, oh don't even get him started. And to think, he thought he had earned their respect! Nice way to shove it back in his face.  
  
They came upon the palace gates, and the guards posted there spotted them, and shouted for the gates to be opened. Miroku quickly jumped off his horse and handed it to a stable boy, trying to keep up with Inuyasha. Inuyasha was fuming and knocked away who were in his way. And to think, he was going to have a good day!  
  
"Inuyasha! Wait!" Miroku finally caught, taking deep drags of breath, and caught him by the arm. Inuyasha wanted to rip it from his grasp but Miroku tightened it. He looked him dead in the eye. "Just calm down, there's something you should know."  
  
"What?" the prince snapped, eyes flicking to the sitting room in front of him where he heard the voices of his parents.  
  
"It was all your father's idea." Miroku replied and Inuyasha looked to him in disbelief.  
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
"I'm afraid not friend. He's been acting weird since yesterday, and called for her yesterday too. I don't know what's going on with you're father, but I don't think its good."  
  
"Damn straight it isn't!" Inuyasha barked and lowered his voice when some passing servants looked their way, "so what if my father did this, I'm going to give him a piece my mind anyways!"  
  
With that, Inuyasha tore away and slammed back the doors that lead into the sitting room. His mother was caught in a laugh, but the merriment died from her eyes when she looked to her son. His father raised an inquisitive brow at him, but he ignored it. He stared questioningly at the form in front of them. She was clad in black kimono, gold dragons twining over her waist and shoulder. Her onyx hair was straight and reached the floor in her sitting position, and she turned to him, as the door was slammed open. His breath caught. That was so weird...she almost looked like Kagome. Her eyes were darker and more slanted, and held an empty quality to them, and her skin was as pale as a corpses. But she smiled shyly at him, avoiding his gaze. He looked away, feeling almost guilty for even comparing her to Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha," his mother called softly and she rose to walk over and push him closer into the room. "I would like you meet Lady Kikyou, one of your father's vessel's daughter. Its been arranged she stay a few days, become a possible suitor to you."  
  
He flicked his eyes to Nailah, and she forced herself not to cringe at the accusing glare he gave her. She merely cocked a brow at him and led him over to the middle, dismissing Miroku with a turn of her head. He left gladly. He did not want to be in the same room as a rampaging Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha sat regretfully next to Kikyou, and he ignored the flirtatious glances she sent him beneath her lashes. Right now, he was in hell. How could they do this? They knew he hated being pressured into things, and now that the vessel's daughter was called on, he was expected to marry her or something. But that wasn't happening anytime soon. If he was going to mate someone, it was damn well going to be Kagome.  
  
"So, Inuyasha," his mother ripped him from his thoughts, "where have you been? You've been gone for a full day."  
  
He resisted the urge to look at his father. If he lied, he'd be caught. "I was...out last night. Got tired, camped out." It wasn't an entire lie, but still had truth to it.  
  
But he was surprised when his father actually bought it, "oh really? We were afraid you were...hurt...or something else." He looked fully to his father and almost jumped. Man, Miroku wasn't kidding, he really was being spooky. His normally humored eyes were dulled and darkened, and held something he couldn't make out. Something was definitely wrong.  
  
"Nope, you know me, cant get hurt even if I wanted to," his shoulder throbbed and he ignored it. The room relapsed to silence, tense and strained. Her son pointedly ignored everyone, nothing new there. Nailah sighed and stood. This was getting her nowhere. "Inuyasha, please show Lady Kikyou to her room would you?"  
  
"No need, I'll do it," his lordship rose, surprising his family. He bowed and backed a bit, guiding the silent maiden down a hall.  
  
Inuyasha ran a hand through his silver locks. Now this was definitely weird. Since when did his father go as low as escorting guests? He looked at his mother and puzzled over her worried expression. But she covered it with a smile and prepared the worst from her son. She had it coming.  
  
"What the hell was that!?" he barked at her and started pacing. She scowled displeased.  
  
"Don't use that language with me, I can still reddened your bottom if need. And that was a suitor chosen for you." She replied curtly, and Inuyasha growled and felt like ripping his hair out.  
  
"But I told you! I can find a mate on my own!" he yelled and whirled on her, but she only raised a brow.  
  
"And when will that be Inuyasha? When I finally start showing my age? I told you before, your father and I are getting impatient."  
  
"Screw that! I'm not about to be forced into something just because you chose her!"  
  
She softened her scowl and lowered her head some, taking on a thoughtful expression. He paused in his tantrum and crossed his brows. "I did not choose her Inuyasha, your father did. I respect your every wish, and even protested against this. But your father insisted it was time you grew up."  
  
He hung his head and sighed, not catching the glance she sent to the doorway that her lord left with the maiden. "But mother..."  
  
"No but's, she stays her time, and whether you choose her or not is up to you. But at least be kind to her." And with that, Lady Nailah turned on her heel and stalked form the room, leaving her son to glare at her back.  
  
**&--------------------------------------------------------&**  
  
"I see the arrow did not work."  
  
"I'm afraid it didn't," the second said, frustration thick in its voice. "But we seem to forget the little healer he was going to meet."  
  
"She must have got to him. Damn."  
  
"Yes she did. She saved him from near death. And that's what we needed."  
  
"Are you sure this will work?"  
  
"That stupid half breed doesn't even know his potential, but if we awaken it, I can control it, and with you by my side."  
  
The other snorted in disgust, "must I really be friendly to that disgusting abomination?"  
  
"If you want this to work, don't suspect yourself. Your skill is known be many, certainly by the palace. If you show no ill will, then they cannot suspect you."  
  
"Hm...and what of his little bitch?"  
  
"Not a problem, I can use her to my advantage. Don't fret my queen, you will have what you desire and more in due time. Now, I must be going, and play the part**."  
  
&---------------------------------------------------&**  
  
Kagome sighed happily as she lay down to sleep. Beside her, Sango shifted and snorted in her sleep. She didn't mind, she didn't mind anything at all right now. She found him, she finally found her love. After all these years. It made her want to giggle with giddiness. But she sighed again. Prince Inuyasha. She saw him in a whole new light. She pictured him now, tall and lean, broad shoulders, long flowing silver mane. His amber eyes flashed fire and his firm lips smiled arrogantly. And those lips felt so soft in the one kiss, that one kiss so gentle and sweet. She wondered what they would feel like with fire behind it. It warmed her to the bone. Ah yes, she was in love with a hanyou prince and he loved her. Life couldn't get better, and nothing would ruin it for her.  
  
Then how come her dreams were plagued with disturbing images that night? All with blood, death, screams, and torture? Why must she see her beloved dying?  
  
**::::::::::sorry for the hold up, im getting slow right now. I cant focus, its strange. But I hope to come back soon. But school summer work is coming up, and I need to do that, but don't worry, I update no matter what.  
  
SO's:  
  
Inuyasha-Freak15: mine too!!! And im slowly losing my mind too.  
  
Inu Faceness: you guess right!!!...wait...what the? I SAID ONE!!! Oh forget it...  
  
Szmadad: no!!!! im not that mean!!! I have it all planned out don't worry.  
  
Essis: GET THE CARE BEAR!!! GET THE CARE BEAR!!!!  
  
Allin656: sorry, im gonna have to. What the point then?  
  
Kitaru-inu-lova: I don't like chowmein, I like sweet and sour chicken. Go get me some sweet and sour chicken!!!! Ill write faster!!!  
  
Lyn: okay, I wrote more.  
  
Jen: but I like to be cruel...Don't SPOIL IT FOR ME!!!! **


	11. Ale Anyone?

CHAPTER 11: ALE ANYONE?

They were so not expecting this. What they pictured was a slow and gradual thing, work up a reputation, take in some travelers cheap, offer good food and drink, and make a humble living. So how was it that the floodgates had opened the first night?

Kagome hefted the large wooden tray and almost slammed it on the bar, filled with empty mugs and glasses, a few bowls with some remains of Rin's stew. She wiped the sweat from her brow and smoothed her bangs. Never in Neptune's dreams had she expected this. The place was bustling with people! How on god's green earth had they attracted so many people? Kagome sighed and took the tray behind the bar, emptying it into a barrel of water to be washed when they had time. she took a breather, appreciating the smell of black bread in the brick oven coming from the kitchen. She could just see it. Rin was working her arse off, chopping and stewing the half a lamb in a giant black kettle they had got cheap from an old tavern cook. She marveled at the smell of rosemary and theme, bay leafs tinting the air with them, all herbs Kagome had given her willingly. Hey, you don't discourage Rin's cooking, then your asking for an empty stomach. Dishing out stew, cutting hunks of bread, carting it when Kagome couldn't make it. She wasn't the only one.

Sango was behind the bar, dishing out bottles of paid sake (upon granda's advice), pouring whiskey fingers at a time, chugging ale over to tables. A group had come in earlier, and thought it daring to have a whiskey contest, the strange liquor to their liking. Kagome ended up helping the poor men onto the back of cart, the Irish whiskey too much for their inexperienced bodies. Kagome was working the floor, taking orders, giving orders, collecting dishes, making friendly chat, and giving the occasional slap on the head when someone became too cheeky. They had two travelers to fill two of the three rooms, four silver pieces a night, including food and sheets. One had a horse that the girl's fell in love with, so they reduced the boarding fee to one silver from the two silver expense. And least to say, Kagome was handing out a lot of hangover cures.

"Alright Sango," Kagome huffed and grabbed her tray and stood beside Sango, "I need three whiskeys and one ale."

"My Jesus Kagome," Sango grinned as she poured the said items, taking quick glances around the warm homey pub. A few sat in front of the fire's blaze, laughing as the flame danced and cracked. Groups of men sat at most the tables, the night finally winding down. Almost all of them had a hearty helping of Rin's lamb stew with black bread, and where now settling over liquor. "How did we become so popular on the first night?"

Kagome laughed deeply and took the drinks Sango prepared, "I don't know, but I'm not complaining in the least. We have enough money to buy a hill and a half!"

Kagome skipped over to the kitchen door, the smells over taking her and made her momentarily drool. She pushed the swinging door open with a shove and entered Rin's haven. The said girl was stirring a big pot of steaming brown stew, chunks of carrots and potatoes poking from the brown liquid. Rin looked up and smiled. "Last batch of the night I hope. Be a dear and get the bread from the oven."

Kagome nodded and took the wooden paddle from next to the oven opening, crouching slightly to look into the coal lit depths. She squinted and stuck in the paddle, shifting some and coming back with a steaming loaf of fresh bread. She laid it on the wooden counter that had fresh nicks in it from the cleaver. She dusted her hands and put the paddle aside, retrieving a wooden bowl from under the counter.

"Here Rin, another for the lone traveler upstairs," Kagome held out the bowl and Rin happily filled it. Rin winked.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say that sweet boy has designs for you."

Kagome rolled her eyes but smirked, turning to leave, "sorry but I'm smitten."

Rin giggled, "oh yes, Sango told all 'bout that little scene in your healer's room."

Rin only laughed at the glare she received for being a pest. Kagome swaggered miffed over to the stairs, getting an eye or two from neighboring tables as she climbed, hips swishing. Her boots thumped lightly on the floor, and she knocked on the first door in sight.

"Just a second!" she heard from inside, and some shuffling. There was thump, and maybe a mutter before the door opened. The young fellow blushed lightly as Kagome smiled at him, presenting the stew.

"Here's your sup, sir. Enjoy," she commented lightly. His blush deepened.

"N-no, please call me Hojo," he smiled sheepishly as he accepted the bowl, his light brown hair covering his blue eyes shyly. Kagome wanted to groan. Rin was right, he did have designs. But she smiled nonetheless.

"Will do lad, oh sorry, I mean Hojo. If you need anything before the night is done, just come down," she had it down perfectly, something she'd hope to recite for nights to come. He nodded quickly; closing his door slowly as she turned away, ready to give the drink orders. She sighed. She should have expected this, all the stares. She got them enough in Ireland. Pulling on her smile again, she stalked right over to the table where she assumed guards sat, their armor gleaming in the firelight. She ignored comments as she rested the glasses on the table.

"So tell me," one said, electric blue eyes dancing and a pearly fang shining in his grin, "where are ye girls really from?"

She raised a brow, "you doubt my homeland?"

He chuckled lightly, his buddies talking among themselves, "well, its hard to believe. Three girls from a foreign land suddenly setting up what was it? Oh yeah a 'pub' as you call it. Yet you speak perfect Japanese, so how is it your not from here?"

She smirked lightly and wagged her finger, "and that is where you mistake us. T'was not us from here, but our Mum, bless her soul. Me Da was from Ireland, taking his family with him. But Mum was from here, in this area, Midoriko Higurashi was her name. Da was breeder of horses, Michael O'Sullivan."

"O'Sullivan?" the man's dark brows rose, pointy ears two twitching, "you mean the world famous thoroughbred breeder?"

Kagome pushed down her grin, "you've heard if him have you?"

The man barked a laugh, his raven ponytail swishing as he ran a hand through his hair the best he could. He turned to his comrades, "hey Hakkaku, she asked if we ever heard of O'Sullivan."

"Heard of him," the said man snorted, his growing grin showing his fangs, "hell, his horses are given to the best of the militia!"

"That's nice to hear," Kagome replied, already knowing that many desired the breeding of her father's horses. She cocked her head. "How is it you know so much of my family, and yet I know nothing of you?"

The raven haired demon smiled softly, raising a hand to indicate each said person, "I am Major Kouga of the palace guard, beside me is First Lieutenant Ginta, and across is Captain Hakkaku. Pleased to meet you."

Kagome inclined her head, "and I you. Hope to see friendly faces as yours in the future."

Kouga caught her hand dramatically, and she resisted the urge to throw his hands off, "of only to see your fair face dear maiden."

His comrades snickered as she raised a single dark brow. Smoothly, she took her hand from his and turned curtly, her peasant gown swishing as she walked away. She didn't notice how Kouga's eyes lingered longer than necessary on her rear. Sango raised brow as Kagome smartly dropped her tray on the bar. Kagome flashed her an overly sweet smile. "Why the face sister?"

Sango's brow shot up and she shook her head, "no reason. But I noticed a bit of contact with a certain table."

"The gall of the man," Kagome hissed, unconsciously wiping her hand on her skirt. Sango just pursed her lips. She knew all too well thanks to a certain monk. A breeze entered as the door opened, and they heard a hush fall upon the pub. Uneasy, Kagome turned to find a cloaked figure in the doorway. The person entered silently, the child closing the door with a thud. The sisters watched as Kouga and his men jumped to their feet, but hesitantly sit back down as the figure turned their head at them. Kagome's caution rose as the figure came her way. It stopped mere feet in front of her. They raised their head a little, and she saw a small-sculpted mouth, bright pink in alabaster white sink. "Are you the healer Kagome?"

Kagome stood straighter, "aye I am. May I help you?"

They lowered their head again, and the words were almost unnoticed, "is there somewhere where we can...be alone?"

Kagome licked her lips, the woman's soft worried tone affecting her. She laid a hand on the figures back and led her to the stairs, "aye there is ma'am, right this way."

The woman took the stairs one by one, proudly stepping from bottom to top, following Kagome to the end of the hall to her healing room. Kagome closed the door quietly and gazed upon the woman. "What is it I can do for you My Lady?"

The woman reached up a hand to pulled back her hood, and revealed the refined and beautiful Lady Nialah, smiling sheepishly, "was I really that obvious?"

Kagome bowed her head respectively, "I'm afraid Major Kouga gave you away."

Nailah let out a dry chuckle, skimming the shelves of Kagome's herbs with her darkened eyes, now the color of storms in the candlelight. Kagome saw her sigh, the sound tired and stressed. Kagome held out her hand, "would you like to sit or lay down? I can not assess the problem if you are not comfortable."

Nailah nodded stiffly, suddenly remembering why she was here. Kagome took the chair from the other side of the room as her ladyship sat on the bed, folding her small smooth hands in her lap. She avoided all eye contact with Kagome. Kagome coughed. "Tell me my lady, what ails you?"

To Kagome's surprise, Nailah blushed deeply, bringing a hand to cover her tight-lipped expression meagerly. She waited patiently as Nailah struggled for words. Her Lady smiled lightly and giggled, "It really is quite silly...I don't even know if you do this..."

Kagome smiled reassuringly, "trust me My Lady, I will help you in every way."

Nailah blushed more, "well, I'm not too sure...but I'm afraid something might be wrong with me."

"Oh? How so?" Kagome questioned, the lady's hesitation added to her list of observations.

"Well I...you see," Nailah stared at the hands in her lap, which gripped each other tightly. "Well...you see my lord, he hasn't...he hasn't called or come to me for some time..."

Kagome blinked, but kindly held her words when it dawned on her, Nailah continued, twisting her cloak, "and he's said not a word to me about it. So I have suspicions..."

"That your womanliness has come into question?" Kagome finished, and Nailah nodded shyly. Kagome nodded sagely, "yes, I've dealt with woman like this. So I must ask you, is there anything unusual?"

"Unusual?" Nailah looked up, eyes curious.

Kagome licked her lips. This was most certainly not comfortable for her ladyship. "Any...oddities? Swelling, lumps, redness, soreness? Do you...bleed oddly?"

Nailah widened her eyes with comprehension, and blushed to the roots of her hair, shaking her head no. "no, no such things have happened."

Kagome blushed slightly, but reminded herself that she's done this before. But it was just so weird asking her lover's mother, "if you want...I could give...a personal examination, but only if you're okay with it—"

"No! It's quite alright dear girl!" Nailah laughed dryly, slightly disturbed at the thought this young innocent girl has...well best not to think of that. "I don't think you'll find anything that I don't know myself."

Kagome nodded again, a relief lifting her shoulders. But she coughed, "then my lady, are you sure you're the one at fault? Can it not be your...mate?"

Nailah blinked and looked away, slender fingers rubbing her chin. Come to think of it, her lord Inutaisho has been acting odd lately. "It could be possible, but he would never agree to the hand of a healer. But..."

"I only need see him," Kagome assured, a small smiling tugging her lips, "many things can be seen by a healer's eye."

Nailah nodded sagely, considering what this could mean. If it was not her, then his lordship could possibly be at fault. But it wasn't only that...he, he didn't really, mind her at all. It's like he's ignoring her, his attention no longer caught. Nailah felt the sting of tears behind her eyes and cleared her head of all thoughts. She was being foolish, he was probably protecting her from becoming sick of some sort. But there was still this nagging feeling..."you would mind to stop at the palace and see for yourself?"

Kagome shook her head, "not at all my lady, tis my duty to heal those in need."

"Yes, yes indeed," Nailah covered with a smile and rose from her spot, Kagome following her example, "thank you kindly for taking this time to see to a foolish woman's thoughts."

"Think nothing of it," Kagome pronounced strongly and guided her to the door, "it's a bonus when I can ease people's minds as well as bodies."

Nailah smiled as she took the door handle, opening it slightly and covering her head. She turned to Kagome with a gleam of mischief to her eyes, "also..."

Kagome raised a brow and nodded for her to continue. Nailah grinned lightly, "my son...Inuyasha, he seems to have been stricken by something as well. If didn't know better...I would say it was love. Do you know anything of this?"

Kagome's jaw was working but not her voice. This just confirmed what Nailah already knew. Nailah just shook her head and waved to Kagome farewell, holding her chuckles ot herself. Kagome was left staring stupidly at the door. Then she grinned. His mother...oh, she was a sly one, that she was.

&-------------------------------------------------------&

Inuyasha fell to his bed with a tired sigh. His body might not have been taxed, but it felt like it. He had been wired the whole time, restraining himself from hitting anything near by in frustration. Was it fit that gods saw to curse him? Was this his karma or something? Just as he found happiness, some shit has to be thrown into the mix.

Lady Kikyou. Try lady pain-in-my-ass. He had spent the whole day seeing to her, upon "request of his father". What was that anyways? He's been acting really weird lately, not really himself. He's been almost ignoring his mother, which is horrifyingly strange considering he tried his hardest to escape his responsibilities as much as possible to be with her. His father always saw to his mother as much as he could. But now...he could see it affects his mother too. She's been quiet, withdrawn and thoughtful, often sneaking glances at Inutaisho when she could. And the strangest yet, his father has been spending time with Kikyou. Like in whispered conversations, exchanging looks when they think no ones looking. It might be hard to consider, but Inuyasha had a feeling they were up to something. And he didn't like it one bit, that he didn't.

Inuyasha sighed again and turned his head, his silvery hair splayed out beneath him. he could see the strengthening moonlight whisper across his silk sheets, highlighting his fingers as they curled into the fabric. He felt so lonely here, in this giant palace of properness and high society. He had to put on a mask everyday, only showing his true self to the chosen few who really knew him. but there was only one person he wanted to see right now, one who could make him forget for a while cause he's lost in her scent.

He didn't have a chance to stop by the pub that night, his father had made him stay home to "look after lady Kikyou". He snorted lightly, burying his face in his soft pillows. What he would do to be rid of the wench. Seriously, they were wasting time trying to make him see she was a proper wife. He didn't want a proper wife, or mate, he wanted the one he loved.

"Kagome..." her name was feathery soft on his tongue, and the image of her luscious chocolate orbs came to his mind, drowning him in their dark depths. That first kiss still lingered on his lips, and he licked them now to taste of her what he could. Her lips had been soft, warm with a fire in her, yielding to let him taste her richness, sweet as honey and hot as coals. He groaned as he felt his body tingle in response. Oh what he would give!

**:::::::::::::::::::yeah I know, I haven't updated in soooooooo long. You know why? SCH—L'S COMING!!!! HEAD FOR THE HILLS!!!!!**

**I have been totally brain dead for some time, and the panic of going back to school has made it worse. But I managed to scrap this up and dish it out. Im trying to concentrate on my work, but I find it hard to. Im not sure if its writer's block or not, but its fucking annoying and im about to blow my head off. So bare with me people, its gonna take some time to get to my fics. God help me...**


	12. Cold

CHAPTER 12: THE COLD

Midnight nickered and neighed as Kagome approached his stall, somehow on an unconscious level he knew he was going somewhere. Kagome smiled at him and she retrieved a piece of carrot from her pocket. Rin would be so mad if she knew Kagome took it, but she couldn't help but to spoil Midnight. He was her baby, her little boy in a big beautiful horse's body. She presented the treat palm up, and his took it with his big lips, yellow teeth munching happily. She looked back to the barn door. They would be fine on their own, it was an early afternoon lull right now, so not many people would be coming for some time. She just hoped she could leave before—

"Kagome-chan!"

Kagome winced and ended her sentence mentally. Before she ran into him. She turned and gave him a gentle smile and waved a little, "afternoon Hojo."

The said man jogged up to her, Midnight giving him the eye. Roughly translated, it would mean, 'you've got to be kidding...' Hojo looked over Midnight, eyes widening slightly at the sheer size of the animal. Midnight would have raised a brow if it were noticeable. But Hojo quickly came back to his senses and smiled boyishly at Kagome. She wanted to run away. He was damn well persistent. "Afternoon, Kagome-chan. I saw you coming out to the barn and thought I'd come to pick up my horse. I'm heading into town for my grandmother's, staying for some time."

Kagome nodded like she was suppose to, and unlatched Midnight's stall. "How nice. So you're leaving us?" _please on every god make him leave!_

Hojo nodded eagerly, and grabbed the bridle from the stall door next to Midnight's. Inside was a nice gray mare, sweet tempered and mellow, and Kagome was afraid the boy was much too energetic for a horse like that. But it wasn't hers, though she was sure Dolly wouldn't mind the company if she bought her. Kagome backed up and Midnight followed from his stall, head held high with his neck arched impressively. She wanted to smirk. He was obviously trying to intimidate someone...it worked a bit, as Hojo backed a foot or two from the horse, hands tightening on the bridle. Midnight snorted arrogantly. Kagome hide her grin. Okay, she was enjoying this too much, time for business. Hojo watched wide eyed as Kagome clucked her tongue, turning to leave the barn, and the big stallion gave Hojo one last glance before following, swishing his tail smugly.

Once out in the sunlight, the fresh breeze ruffling the horse's mane and Kagome's loose braid, she patted his neck affectionately, "good boy."

He threw his head and snorted, pawing the ground with one hoof. That was obviously, 'you're welcome'. Kagome chuckled to herself as she jumped and threw a leg over the beast's bare back, strong thighs gripping the horse as she grabbed a handful of mane in each hand. She kicked with her heels, and midnight was off like a wild cat. This was one of the things Kagome most enjoyed. She loved the warmth of the horse under her, muscles bunching and releasing as each step was taken, the expansion of its lungs as they breathed deeply for air. His glorious mane whipped at her face, and the thundering of his hooves became her heartbeat. She could live off this energy, this wild need to run like the wild herds of the past. She closed her eyes, trusting Midnight completely not to toss or lose her, and leaned closer to his neck. Heat radiated off him, and her head swam with visions of her home. Of rolling green hills, glowing like emeralds as the morning sun hit dew. Of the roaring waves below the cliffs, becoming mammoth walls of water whenever a storm hit hard, breaking to white foam on the cliff walls.

But all too soon her little dream was ceased, and she felt midnight slow beneath her, signaling her he had no idea where to go next. It was time for her to take charge. Kagome sighed and sat up on his back, clucking her tongue to make him trot. She didn't know exactly where she was going, but she was told that all the roads in town led to the palace, where next to it stood the town gates where merchants and trading farmers must pass to exit or enter the port town. So she followed the roads, making sure to go where they all met up, and followed a large dirt road, four carts wide, north, where she was sure it would be. The forest was hushed beside her, and she took note that not many woodland creatures roamed. It confused her, the weather was fair, and no sickness tinted the air. But she moved forward nonetheless, a deepening sense of foreboding crawling up her spine. She gasped as she came upon the palace gates, the palace a master piece behind wooden and stones walls.

It was traditionally Japanese, white walls raised above stone foundation. The sweeping dark tiles of the roof came up, and curls of dark wood adorned the corners of the roof, the porches and walkways surrounding the palace stained a dark cherry. From just over the wall, she could see trees in bloom, pink blossoms rustling in the breeze as the branches swayed back and forth. The air was tinted with their sweet perfume, and she had no doubt she smelled orchids as well behind the walls. The walls themselves were very intimidating, thick trees almost ten feet high cut down and buried bottom down into the ground, large spikes craved at the top. A guard post was stationed at the entrance, where a very bored looking guard stood watch. She almost frowned.

"Hey!" Kagome called, snapping the guard from his day dream, and he looked down at her with a frown.

"What?" he snapped, making her sniff with annoyance. She scowled at him, and midnight stepped in place.

"The Lady Nailah called for my assistance, I am a healer," she replied just as hauntingly. He looked taken aback by her attitude and deepened his look to a glare. But no matter what he did, his lady would reprimand him if he turned the healer away. With a grumble under his breath, the man jumped down from his post and unlocked the gate. He opened the door quite easily, much to her surprise, but only when he appeared again did she see the slight pointiness to his ears. So he was a demon. She nodded appreciatively, and he growled at her. Midnight snorted at him they passed. Kagome gasped. She had one word. Beautiful. It was absolutely beautiful. The sakura trees she had seen, but the vast garden that expanded beyond the wall was breath taking. Spouts of green everywhere, bright colors flashing in the sunlight. Stone pathways made their way through the jungle of a garden, stone benches here and there. Sparrows chirped and butterflies made themselves at home among the blossoms. Never had she seen such a variety of color, of sheer wonder. It looked like the Garden of Eden, yet was the home of a demon. Talk about irony.

Midnight's trot was brisk and quick, and Kagome found that he was following the scent of hay when a barn came into view. She turned him to a stop, and turned curious eyes to a noise to her right. She saw something scamper out from the barn doors, a blur of rusted auburn, and as it came closer, she saw it was a small boy. He tripped a few times in his eagerness to get to her and see her to her needs like a proper stable boy, and she couldn't help but smile softly at his antics. She heard him mumble as he got up again and run the rest of the way to her. He ran on all fours, and she noticed he had little fox feet, which he tripped over once again, coming to a skidding stop next to midnight. The horse lowered his head to sniff at the little fox boy, and Kagome got off and kneeled next to him. the boy looked up to find friendly brown eyes smiling warmly at him.

"are ye okay lad?" she asked gently, and the boy jumped up out of his embarrassment, dusting his clothes lightly, blushing as he patted down his light green kimono and fur vest and his ginger tan tail twitched in annoyance.

"oh yeah! I'm fine, just a bit clumsy!" he coughed, scratching the back of his head. Kagome shook her head. Boys, they were all the same. His bright auburn hair shined like fire, and his eyes were as green as grass. But she stood with smile, and the boy bowed to her, "may I take your horse for water and groom him my lady?"

she waved her hand at him, scowling at the title, "please, call me Kagome, 'my lady' makes me sound old." She managed to get him to laugh and she patted midnight's neck, "and I would be grateful if you took midnight for some water. You can groom'em if ye feel it, he doesn't mind a good brushing."

The boy nodded his head, "yes my—I mean Kagome."

She cocked her head as he hopped on to midnight, nudging the horse slightly with his fox feet. Kagome smiled as midnight walked away. It seems he likes the boy already. But she called out, "what's ye name boy?"

He turned around and smiled brightly, "Shippou!"

He waved as he entered the barn, and Kagome turned with a sigh. But shrieked when she came face to face with lady Nailah. Nailah smiled as Kagome put a hand over her heart and laughed lightly. "My men had informed me that you arrived."

Kagome bowed respectively like her Granda taught her to and grinned, "I wish I had men to tell me when you came."

Nailah chuckled lightly and turned to guide Kagome into the palace. Kagome followed, eyeing the lady's light pink silk kimono and river of black hair. Now what did it take to be that beautiful? But Kagome felt her eyes wander and gawk wonderingly at the interior.

The floors were polished to gleam, and the walls were a homey beige color, with numerous scrolls hung about. She got to look at one as she passed, and saw the battle of a large white dog and an opposing giant insect with the looks of a man. She guessed it must have been his lordship, or a member of the family long past. Servants bustled about, cleaning and seeing to the needs of the palace. The bowed as they passed the lady, or stopped completely when she walked down a hall. Kagome felt quite put out for everyone to see. She never did like to be the center of attention.

Inuyasha exited the library with his eyes boring into a scroll, reading intensely as he walked about. He did this often if he found himself bored, scanning the library for anything that caught his eye. The mahogany shelves were lined to the brim, many scrolls looking ancient, and many new books that the scrolls had been converted to for ease. His bare feet patted on the wood floor, red haroi top undid to expose the white one underneath, as the library had been a bit stuffy. He was going to have to ask a maid to air it out. But now that the stale musk was replaced with fresh new air, Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. He lifted his nose and sniffed again. The scent was flowery, lavender mixed with honeysuckle and fresh dew, and he felt the warm feeling form in his gut. He knew that scent, only one person would have that scent. And as she turned the corner with his mother, his eyes went wide with surprise.

She returned the expression, and Nailah couldn't help but grin as the two young people had been caught exchanging looks. The healer beside her blushed and looked to the tips of her boots, while Inuyasha quickly looked away, hastily redoing his haroi when he realized that it was open. The air of ease that once was about was replaced with hormonal tension as the to young people stole glances at each other, hoping the Nailah didn't see. Which she did. Nailah sighed. Young people these days, everything was about appearance and approach. The lady was no fool, she could obviously tell something was between these two. She knew this was the reason to why Inuyasha had so vehemently protested against Kikyou. She blinked. Oh no...if the girl beside her saw Kikyou. Nailah bit her lip ever so lightly. She had to make sure young Kagome didn't see Kikyou, for not only would it upset her, but most certainly send her son on a tirade, which could end quite ugly. She cleared her throat, which made the two jump slightly, and they focused their attention on the lady. She inclined her head and beckoned to Kagome.

"Shall we continue? I'm sure you'd like to see my lord before the sun sets?" she questioned comically, and Kagome smiled warmly. Inuyasha blinked at both of them.

"Is there something wrong with Father?" he asked, and Nailah clutched her hands. Kagome licked her lips, bringing his attention to them. So soft, rosy pink, like silk...

"Nothing is for certain," Kagome answered, snapping him from his starting reverie. "But the lady asked me to come and see if there was."

He nodded understanding, and hopped to the side, sweeping an arm the let them pass. Nailah giggled at his antics, and Kagome blushed when his honey warm eyes made contact with hers. Oh how she could get lost in those eyes. They followed Inuyasha's mother down the hall, Inuyasha taking the place beside Kagome, "accidentally" brushing her hand with his. She felt slow tingles slide up her arm, hot pin pricks making her gasp. He let his grin slip a little, but pulled it back. All the way, she could feel when he slid his eyes to her, could feel the heat of it flow over her in waves. She was melting like ice on the sun.

That ended all too abruptly.

It hit her like a wall, a solid block of ice slamming into her lungs. She noticed faintly that they were nearing a pair of double doors, but it blurred, and she hissed when she felt ice daggers gnawing at her gut. What was this? What were these feelings? How could she feel this? She knew nothing of magick, of fairy power or the wiccan ways. But yet...she felt this, this gouging cold tearing at her from the inside out. She was unaware when she fell to her knees, grabbing her torso in shivering pain.

Inuyasha had watched the whole thing happen, how her blush died all too quickly on her cheeks, and turned to a sickly pasty white. He called her name, but she neither acknowledged it nor heard it. He saw the sweat pop from her brow, as she grimaced in a pain he didn't know, as she fell to her knees gasping for breath.

"Kagome!" he didn't care if it was obvious he knew her, or that his mother was there. All he knew was there was something wrong with Kagome, his love, and he knew not what it was. His mother crouched beside the shivering girl, and he did the same to hurriedly gather her in his arms. She was cold as ice, and the cold sweat trickled from her brow. She was trembling horribly, and her jaw flexed as she fought back against the feelings. Her eyed rolled back as she grunted and let out a deep breath. Those chocolate orbs came back to his, clouded and confused, but soon sharpened as she shakily got up. She backed away from them as they stood, and Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to hold her. She shook her head as he stepped forward.

Her voice was quiet and quivering, but she spoke firmly, "aye, there be something that ails ye mate, but it's nothing I can treat. But there is something terribly wrong."

Inuyasha blinked as Kagome turned sharply on her heels and ran from them. The scent of her fear tinted the air, and he took no hesitation to go after her.

Nailah brought her shaking hands to her lips, and look back on the double doors. Yes, something was wrong. For Lord Inutaisho sat behind those doors.

&-----------------------------------------------------&

she had to run, she had to get away from that deep chilling cold. That unrelenting pressure of frozen iciness, squeezing the warmth from her bones and left her quivering in fear. What she had felt was no illusion, but cold hard reality. No matter how fast she ran, she could still feel that tingling numbing cold poking at her spine. There was evil in this giant palace, pure and simple. What it was, or who it was, she didn't want to find out.

"Kagome!"

Kagome whirled around dead in her tracks, actually skidding a few inches before coming to a complete stop. She panted as the pain from lack of air came rushing back at her, and stitch formed in her side. She doubled to her knees, breathing hard like a messenger finally arriving to his goal. Her legs shook, but she ignored the call to just flop down and rest. She heard feet on wood, and looked up to find Inuyasha speeding her way, sliding to a stop next to her and placed supporting hands in her shoulders. Giving up, she collapsed into his embrace, and he held her up as she regained her strength. When he sensed her knees would support her, he jerked her away and held her mere inches from his face.

"Kagome! What happened?! What was that?!" he barked, and she shook her head.

"I know not Inuyasha, I've never felt such...a vile air than that. There may be something wrong with your father, but its nothing I can cure, I'm only a healer." She pleaded, wishing to run again and darted her eyes in the direction that lead to freedom.

He narrowed his eyes when she glanced that way, and tightened his grip, "if your only a healer, why did you collapse?"

She gazed upon his molten orbs nervously, shaking her head, "I don't know! I may be a healer, but I'm perceptive, I can sense feelings of ailment or sickness. Evil is like a sickness that cannot be cured, and it overwhelms me. Just as my gift for healing, my mother passed her blood to me, and her power of knowledge and spirit. I know not how these feelings come to being, but they do, and I fear them! Release me!"

Inuyasha softened his features and his grip as well, and she stood there shivering like a rabbit cornered by a fox. She bit her lip hard and wrapped her arms around her in an attempt to calm herself. A sigh of strain came form her as a pair of warm arms engulfed her shaking frame, and she leaned into the comfort. How many times had her father done this? Held her as a child when she would come form the hills crying cause she had hurt herself yet again? How many times had her mother rocked her in her loving arms when Kagome woke from a nightmare of enormous proportions to her childish mind? And how would she know that it would break her?

She pulled away from her love and looked to him desperately, gripping his arm in her delicate hands. Her voice was soft and pleading, her eyes near glazed, "meet me tonight? I need you."

He had to admire her, she hid it well. Though she tried, no one could mistake the glaze overtaking her coffee eyes, and eh pulled her fitting form to him again, "nothing could stop me."

&--------------------------------------------------&

Both laid awake that night, tossing and turning with troubled thoughts churning constantly in their minds. Kagome was haunted by the freezing cold that had taken her that day, Inuyasha by her near panicked gaze as she begged to see him. And neither knew that in few days time, their live would be changed forever.

:::::::::::::::::thanks to all who reviewed, im tired and still have homework, so I cant respond to anybody right now. ::grumbles under breath::......stupid fucking school....matches...lighter fluid....


End file.
